


Oh, What a Night!

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry Hart, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Mild Language, rom com situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: This is what happens when you don't tell your best mates that you've invited total strangers to your wedding, in the hopes that one of them will be your dad.But, Roxy Sheridan doesn't regret a thing.





	1. Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Mamma Mia AU brought to you by the behind-the-scenes pictures of Colin tied to a chair with his own tie.   
> This fic is almost completely written (still writing the last chapter) and will be updated weekly!

Eggsy Unwin has lived and worked on the Greek island of Kalokairi for nearly five years and never has his best friend in the entire world sounded like she was absolutely mental. After the bombshell she just casually dropped on him, all he can do is gawk at her. “You did what?!”

Roxy smiles awkwardly at him. “I found my mum’s diary from when she was pregnant with me-”

-”and you fucking  _ read  _ it!”

“ _ And  _ -thank you for interrupting-  I found three possible men who-”

-”who could be your dad. Your  _ dad,  _ Rox.” Eggsy shifts until he’s sitting up on the bed, “You don’t even know these men and you invited them to your wedding. Which is in like three days days, if you’ve forgotten.”

Roxy shrugs, her smile wide. “I know, Eggs, I do. Finding the diary was unexpected but like, how is that not meant to be?”

Her optimism soaked words do little to soothe Eggsy’s nerves but he can’t deny how excited she looks. “Christ, Rox.” He gets up and wanders to the small balcony in Roxy’s room and leans backwards against the railing. “What did Amelia say when you told her?” Roxy bites her lip and purposefully doesn’t look at him. “You- you haven’t told her?!” Your own fiance doesn’t know you’ve invited your dad - sorry,  _ dads -  _ to your wedding?” He strides up to her and cups her face in his hands. "Roxanne Arianna Sheridan, you need to tell her!”

“I will! I will, I swear.” Roxy takes his hands in hers and brings them down to her lap. “She would’ve talked me out of it, just like I’m sure you would have too. But they’re on their way and it can’t be stopped now.”

“You sound completely unapologetic, you know that?”

“I know. And I’m not sorry, Eggsy.” She says quietly and stands to embrace him. “It’s been a year since mum passed and I just- I just want to have my dad at my wedding.” She sniffles against Eggsy’s shoulder, his hands rubbing a familiar pattern on her back. It had been a long shot on whether or not the three strangers would accept her invite but just knowing that they cared enough about her mum to agree to travel all this way already meant the world to her.

Eggsy takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Rox.” He mumbles into her hair. “I know this past year hasn’t been easy on you.” It hadn’t been easy on any of them. Dawn’s diagnosis was a shock to everyone and as heartbreaking as it was to watch their little family go through it all, it was heartwarming to see the entire island come together to help them out. There wasn’t a day when someone wasn’t stopping by with food or with a hug.

Roxy nods and pulls back to smile weakly at him. “I love you, Eggsy.”

“I love you too. Now come on, let’s go make a game plan now so we can enjoy your hen party tonight!”

\-----

The small bar they often spent their rare nights off at was thankfully closed for the night. Vanquero was a rare gem on the island as it was run by the most charismatic American; he’d come to the island from a cruise ship, fell in love with the island and never left. Jason “Tequila” Calhoun was a gorgeous Kentuckian with a chiseled jaw, a body toned by years of dancing and short, buzzed hair that was rarely visible as he always tended to wear a cowboy hat.

Tequila flips over the open sign and tests the locks on the doors, “Y’all want that menu board down too?” He gestures to the chalkboard hung on the wall, far too high for either Eggsy or Roxy to reach.

“Yes, please.” Roxy smiles and pulls out some notebooks and her phone. She nudges Eggsy over so she can settle herself on a barstool. The plan is to map out what she knows about each of the three men set to arrive in a few days.

The menu board sign is put down on the back of the bar and Tequila tosses a small piece of chalk at Eggsy, who fumbles with it but manages to hang on to it. The board is wiped off and Tequila pours them each a glass of Retsina before taking his place next to Roxy. “So what’s this all about?”

Roxy clears her throat, “Well, long story short, I found an old diary of my mum’s, it was from the year she was pregnant with me and in the diary, she mentions flings she had with three specific men.”

Tequila chuckles, “Your mum was a wild one? Who knew she had that in her?”

“Right?!” Roxy says excitedly. “So, I decided now that mum isn’t around anymore, I’d really like to have family at my wedding. And I know, I know-” she holds up her hand to placate both Tequila and Eggsy, because  _ yes  _ they are family to her, -”You both are family to me, but I really would like my dad to walk me down the aisle.”

“So how’d you know which one was your dad?” Tequila asks but then raises an eyebrow at Eggsy’s sarcastic sounding scoff.

“See, that’s why we need the chalkboard and a game plan.” Roxy opens her notebook. “I don’t actually know which of them is my dad, so I invited all three of them.”

Tequila’s glass makes a loud clunk as it gets set down in shock. “I’m sorry, you what now?” He stares at her in disbelief. When he doesn’t get the reaction he’s looking for, he turns to look at Eggsy, who just shrugs.

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy grimaces, “At this point we’re just hoping none of them turn out to be serial killers.”

Roxy rolls her eyes, “They won’t be! Quit being so ridiculous.” She knows next to nothing about these men but she also knows her mum wouldn’t have written about them so fondly had they been weird. “Okay, first on the list, Percival Morton- 46, architect, has had his London loft on the cover of a magazine no less than three times.”

Eggsy starts to write. “Percival, 46, architect, very posh. Got it.”

“Harry Hart- 51, tailor, literally only one mention of him online because he made a suit for some prince or something.”

“Harry, 51, tailor, ponce.” Eggsy chuckles along with Tequila.

“Be nice!” Roxy chastises. “Finally, Hamish Montgomery, 50, CEO of Merlin Tech.”

Eggsy nearly drops the chalk. “Merlin Tech?! Rox, he’s like a zillionaire!” He didn’t know a single person that didn’t have some piece of Merlin Tech. Hell, his tablet that he spent a small fortune on was from Merlin. “I can’t believe he’s coming here!”

Tequila feels confused. He’s never paid much attention to technology and he’s always just kind of used whatever Eggsy or Roxy gave him. A memory flickers in his mind. “Wait, is he that one from that video you showed me last week?”

Eggsy nods, “Yeah! It was his chatshow appearance with Stephen Colbert! Fuck, wasn’t he amazing?”

“Uh huh.” Tequila agrees. He’d spent a fair amount of time zoning out of what Hamish had been saying because he couldn’t stop staring at the man’s mile long legs. “I certainly wouldn’t kick him outta bed.” He says and then winks at Eggsy.

“Oh my god,” Roxy groans while Eggsy laughs. “Can you not fantasize about him when I’m in the room?” The last thing she needs is to have one of her best friends lusting over her possible father. She glares at Tequila, waiting for his response. “Well?”

“Oh relax, darlin’, I’m not gonna flirt with your maybe daddy, I promise.”

Roxy cringes at the term Tequila uses. “Don’t be gross.” When Tequila tries to wrap his arm around her, she playfully shoves his arm off, “I’m serious. Don’t scare any of them off, alright? We need to be a team here.”

“So who gets who then? Because we all know  _ someone  _ who shouldn’t be left alone with a tech god,” Eggsy stage whispers at Roxy.

Tequila flicks an ice cube at Eggsy, “I’m perfectly capable of being a gentleman,” he pauses and picks another ice cube out of his glass. “So fuck you.” He throws the ice cube at Eggsy’s chest.

Before a war of childishness breaks out, Roxy steals the glass away from Tequila. “Boys!” She waits until they’ve both sobered up enough to look apologetic. “Now when they show up, I’m going to go with Percival, Eggsy, you’ll get Harry, and Tequila, you better be on your best behaviour, but you get Hamish. I think you’re better suited to him versus Harry or Percival. Does that sound agreeable?”

“What if mine is super boring?” Eggsy pouts. “Like, a tailor? What the hell are we even gonna talk about?”

“You’re going to find out more about them, even if it is  _ boring  _ . We don’t have much time so that’s why we’re each taking one and interrogating them. Like, are they able to have kids? Do they already have kids? Do they even want kids?”

“Can’t we just steal a hair or something and do DNA testing?” Eggsy is seriously not looking forward to spending time with a fifty year old tailor.

“Right, because Kalokairi is world renowned for their DNA testing site.” Tequila laughs obnoxiously. He ignores Eggsy’s audible pout. “Relax, it’ll be easier than pie to figure it out. Besides, I’m sure once Rox sees ‘em, she’ll be able to tell. Won’t you?”

Roxy shrugs, “Hopefully? I mean, I’m sure I’ll look like one of them so that’ll make it easier. Right?”

They all just looked anywhere other than at each other. No one wants to be the one that throws more doubt on an already dubious plan.

Eggsy coughs into his fist, “So uh, are you at least excited about your party?” He’s hoping that everything will go according to plan and that Roxy and Amelia will be happy with all of his hard work. He and Tequila had been decorating the back courtyard of Vanquero for over two days now and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to get rid of the dozens of feather boas in his room at the hotel.

“Christ yes!” Roxy says in excitement while Tequila choruses her with a “Fuck yes!”

\-----

Harry Hart is beside himself in delight. He’d shown up late, as per usual, for the last ferry to Kalokairi, along with another gentleman, and then as if this whole thing couldn’t get any more bizarre, Hamish Montgomery, CEO of Merlin Tech, casually offered to sail them to the island as he was also heading there.

So now Harry is sitting next to the tech god himself, trying desperately not to dig out his tablet in order to ask Hamish to sign it. The man could sign it on the screen and Harry wouldn’t even give a toss. Instead, he chooses to sit with his legs stretched out towards the main sail and his hands are shoved between his thighs. This position had been a nervous habit of sorts back when he was a schoolboy, and it had been years since he’d felt the urge to retreat into this familiar space. He looks over at Hamish and is instantly jealous of his carefree look, his white, linen shirt is barely buttoned as it billows in the breeze and he leans back on one elbow, his sunglasses catching the shimmering waves around them, an expression of utter contentment on his face.

Harry looks down at what he’s wearing and frowns. A bloody three piece navy suit. At least he had the good sense to take off the jacket before he got settled on the boat.  _ No need to look like a total ponce.  _ The other man, Percival, seems to enjoy standing at the bow of the boat, his eyes never leaving the oncoming island.

The wedding invitation had been a total surprise to Harry and the other gentlemen on the boat. None of them had heard from Dawn in nearly twenty three years. Harry smiles at the memories of her. They’d met while he was a costumer on tour with a travelling Shakespearean company. She’d gone to the after party, he’d been enamoured from the start and they spent the better part of the company’s two week stay on the island, together, usually in bed. Now that Harry thinks about it, he was pretty sure that Dawn had been his last serious relationship. His brows furrow,  _ that can’t be right.  _ But then he sorts through his list of previous partners and comes up distressingly empty handed. There’d been the barista from that place round the corner, Fareshta, then a thankfully short-lived thing with his great aunt’s care aide, Elizabeth and possibly five years prior-  _ really? Five??  _ \- a two month stint with Julia, the youngest woman he’d ever been with and they were really only friends with benefits at best. She’d been using him to make her parents mad; Harry had objected at first, but the sex was so wonderful he’d have happily let their charade continue for as long as Julia wanted. But then her parents refused to act the way she’d wanted and Harry had been tossed out on his ear without even a kiss goodbye.  _ Has my history truly been that tragic? Five years and nothing since?  _ It wasn’t that Harry didn’t like sex, it was quite the opposite; he loved it and was always an enthusiastic partner. But to go five years without really noticing his lack of physical intimacy? He chews on the inside of his cheek,  _ this is not the time to be having a mid-life crisis, for fuck sakes.  _

He side eyes Hamish again, afraid to be caught staring. Another reason why Harry marvels at Hamish Montgomery is because the man has made his love life very public. Not in a crude or salacious way, although some people definitely saw it like that. Hamish had been linked to not just women, but also men; his most famous relationship had been a heated affair with male fashion designer, fifteen years his senior. It had tongues wagging in the tailoring circuit for months and everyone Harry knew in the industry had been enamoured with their passionate story and Harry could never help but smile when he saw the smug grin on Hamish’s face on red carpet events. Like the man was very aware about what was being said about him, but that he also gave zero fucks. He was happy and everyone else could fuck off.  

That’s the kind of life Harry has always wanted to live. But he’s always been unfailingly kind, and with far too many fucks to give, as it were. His brief rebellious stage with Dawn had been stunted by a far too cold call from his mother, telling him his father had died and that Harry needed to stop dilly dallying about and come home to run the family tailor shop. He’d agreed embarrassingly quickly and felt his heart break as he left Kalokairi and Dawn behind.

Percival makes his way back to the both of them. “I can’t believe how very little of this area has changed in twenty some odd years.” He looks out at the sea again and as if caught in a memory, lets a warm smile grace his features.

Hamish can’t help but feel like something is off though. Why, after twenty three years would Dawn's daughter send word and invite them to her own wedding? He shakes his head and focusses on the mainsheet. Meeting Roxanne will be interesting but seeing Dawn again will be a nice blast from the past, though, he thinks. They couldn’t have been more opposite when they first met, Dawn was a free spirited woman, one who’d picked up her life and moved it across the continent and never looked back. He’d barely made a name for himself in the tech world back then and had become nearly fanatical with Dawn’s freeing attitude towards life. She’d taken him all over the island, they’d spent days drinking and eating and fucking wherever and whenever they wanted. Hamish had considered himself quite straight-laced prior to meeting Dawn but it soon changed; she turned him onto the idea of living life in the moment, not caring what others said. Her way of life stuck with him well after he’d left and even to this day, he continues to live a life he’s proud of and he’s sure she’d feel the same way. He thinks she probably won’t recognize him, he’d had a full head of beautiful hair back then and now, due to his receding hairline, (thanks, dad), he shaves it all off and now prefers it that way.  

Harry interrupts Hamish’s thoughts, “Look, if I don’t say it now, I may never have the courage again.” He steels himself and takes a deep breath. “I just can’t believe we’re on  _ your  _ boat! Never in a million years did I think I’d ever be back in Greece, on a millionaire’s boat!” The giddiness in his voice makes Hamish chuckle.

“Is this an adventure for you, Harry?”

“Mr. Montgomery,” Harry laughs, “I can honestly say that I haven’t had much adventure in the past twenty some odd years. So yes, this is the most exciting thing to happen to me in ages.”

“Good lord!” Hamish exclaims, absolutely horrified that Harry is in fact as quiet and unassuming as he looks.  _ I can’t let him waste this trip!   _ “Consider this boat ride the beginning of your new adventurous life, Harry. Stick with me and I’ll make sure you’re at least a little debauched before we leave.”

Harry’s cheeks flush, “Debauched?! I, uh- I don’t-”

“Mild debauchment then.” Hamish slaps him on the back and smiles.

\------

Amelia is pouring fresh water into the flower vases when she hears the telltale thump of luggage on the cobblestones outside of the hotel. The large blue doors open and three weary-looking men wander into the small lobby. She inwardly curses; refreshing the water was the last thing on her to-do list before she could lock the doors.  _ Literally twenty minutes away from my damn bachelorette party!  _ She sighs and plasters on her customer service smile. “Good evening, gentlemen.” She greets them as they all walk up to opposing sides of the counter.

The men smile at her and the one in the three piece suit - _ really?-  _ apologizes for being late. Amelia brushes it off with a practiced smile. “Nonsense, let’s get you settled in.” She sorts through each of their reservations and notices how they aren’t actually set to arrive until tomorrow, but also that the writing is in Roxy’s delicate script. She chooses not to bring up the early arrival thing bc it’s nearing 11pm anyways and they have the rooms available and she just wants to get to the party. However, she does make a mental note to ask Roxy why she never mentioned the three men; they have an agreement, if any more than two are set to show up, everybody needs to be made aware. She gets out of her own head and looks up at the men again.

The man who might actually be  _ the  _ Hamish Montgomery-  _ jesus christ-  _ then asks if Dawn is around. Amelia’s heart breaks. The three men look at her expectantly and she knows the longer she stares at them like a gaping fish, the more awkward the bad news is going to be.

Harry speaks up, “We know it’s late but we’re all old friends and we thought we’d say hello before we turn in.” His earnest smile is chipping away at Amelia’s already broken heart.

“So you don’t know, then.” Is all she regrettably utters.

Percival furrows his brow, “Don’t know what?”

Amelia’s eyes start to water. It feels like it will forever be too soon to talk about Dawn. Dawn treated her like she was family and Amelia could see just where Roxy got her good heart from; Amelia loved Dawn like her own mother and was devastated when she had died. She takes a steadying breath. “I’m so sorry...she passed about a year ago.” She sniffles, “The cancer spread so quickly and-” She just stops talking. No words will offer real comfort and judging by the absolutely gutted expressions on each of their faces, they need a moment to process the news anyways.

Percival grips the handle on his luggage for support. He feels like the world has been swept out from under him. His very analytical brain is trying to tell him that it’s been twenty three years, he never kept in touch, never came back to the island, of course, he’d have been married at the time but the guilt pushes right through it all. After the brutal divorce, he could've come back. Could’ve been here for Dawn. But now she’s gone. A sob surprises its way out of his mouth. Dawn was the long lost love of his life. He feels sick; he never got the chance to apologize for leaving only to foolishly going back to London to marry Sarah and leaving her heartbroken and alone on this bloody island.

“I think I’d like a drink.” Harry says plainly, his voice sounding empty and broken.

Hamish clears his throat brusquely, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “Aye, a toast to Dawn.”

Amelia nods and takes them to their rooms. She wants to stay and talk with them more, but she knows that Roxy will kill her if she’s even more late for their party. They pass by a painting Roxy did years ago of the rooftop at sunset and a thought pops into Amelia’s head. “If you want, we have a nice little set up on the roof and I think Dawn would be okay with me bringing up a bottle of her favourite whisky for you to share.” She smiles wistfully. “You can do a proper toast to her up there.”

Harry steps past her and squeezes her shoulder. He’s trying to keep it together as he smiles at her. “Thank you, Amelia. I think that would be perfect.”

\-----

They’ve not even bothered with glasses, they just pass the bottle between the three of them. They’d pulled over three wicker chairs and faced them towards the moon and the sea. The bottle was nearly half empty and it was a safe guess that almost all of them were closer to being drunk than not.

They were all initially intrigued as to why Roxanne had invited them and not said anything about her mum having passed and none of them had a good answer, but the alcohol quickly made sure they stopped asking questions. Amelia had told them that Dawn had always kept a full liquor cabinet even though she, herself, rarely drank. Each man correctly assumed that she’d kept it full, just in case they returned and popped in to say hello; which then added a whole new level to their combined guilt. But the toast to Dawn had been full of love, her favourite sayings, tear-filled laughter and so many memories.

Hamish takes a deep swig and passes the bottle to Percival. “She’d have hated this.” He smiles ruefully.

“What? Us sitting here crying like drunk, old fools?” Harry takes the bottle from Percival and lets another mouthful burn its way down his throat.

“Exactly.” Hamish leans forward to look at the both of them. “She’d have made fun of us for feeling this guilty-”

-”and for getting drunk so quickly.” Percival hiccups, skipping his turn with the whisky. It makes the other two men laugh and he can’t help but smile along. The news about Dawn had been a shock to his system, but with Harry and Hamish by his side, he didn’t feel like he couldn’t recover; he was already so grateful for the strangers that were just brought into his life.

Music starts up down in the village along with a chorus of cheers/ The bass was loud and thumping albeit faintly as they were a ways up the hill from the village. Hamish gestures with the bottle at the party’s flashing lights and disco beats. “Now  _ that’s  _ what Dawn would’ve wanted. Dancing and fun.”

ABBA’s ‘Dancing Queen’ comes on and Hamish nearly drops the bottle as he’s flailing his arms about. “Lads!” He looks at them imploringly. “Dawn’s song! This was meant to be!” He stands up and sets the bottle on the ground. “We need to go to whatever that is and dance one out for Dawn.”

Harry looks at Percival, who looks positively green at the idea of moving his body at any speed. The rational part of Harry’s mind is telling him to go drink a glass of water and go straight to bed; but then he looks up at Hamish.

As if sensing that Harry wants to back out, Hamish puts on a serious expression. “Harry, I think it’s high-time you have some adventure. Yeah?”

“You only live once.” Percival groans, letting his head loll back against the back of his chair. He will happily go sleep this off and then spend the following morning wondering how he got to be such a lightweight. He knows he’d only be a disaster if he went to that party.

The two options float around in Harry’s head. He knows he’s old enough to know better, but where has that gotten him before? Adventure-less at fifty one? The drunk part of his brain tells him that he deserves the chance to lose himself to the disco music, maybe even dance with a stranger, or dare he even imagine it,  _ snog  _ with a stranger! That settles it. “Yes!” Harry points at Hamish.

“Well done, Harry!” Hamish cheers.

Percival weakly lifts up a fist to cheer alongside them, but shuts his eyes to stop the world from suddenly spinning. “Can you, can you take me to my room, please?”

Harry and Hamish nod at each other and grab Percival’s waist, guiding him back to his room. Harry smiles to himself, he’s going to do something rash tonight. Tonight, he’s going to be the rebel he's always wanted to be but never had the courage to try.

 


	2. Gimme, Gimmie, Gimmie! (A Man After Midnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish and Harry make their way down to the village and they both end up with an unexpected evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where we earn our M rating!
> 
> Also this is the catchiest song that essentially inspired the dancing in this chapter and the one they all get excited about: "Low" by Todrick Hall feat. RuPaul: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oexhZ7FKLdU
> 
> And if you need a visual of Tequila Vogue-ing here's a quick video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQBWyLSbnw4

With Percival safely tucked into the fetal position on his bed and a garbage bin within arm’s reach, Harry and Hamish feel comfortable enough to make their way down from the hotel to the village. Harry regrets wearing his Oxfords, they feel just a little too slick on the cobblestone streets; but he honestly had no other shoes with him and when he thought about it, he really had no other version of shoe at home, either. _Maybe_ a single pair of old trainers stuffed in the back of his closet, but that would be it. He looks down at Hamish’s sandal clad feet and jealousy stirs in his stomach. Just once, he wants to appear to be as carefree as Hamish is. He straightens up and remembers that he _did_ leave his jacket _and_ waistcoat behind so at least he doesn’t look as stuffy as he normally does. A slap to his chest brings him out of his own thoughts, Hamish is giving him a _look_.

“Get out of those negative thoughts, Harry. I can practically _feel_ you thinking right now.”

The music is getting louder and even though it’s no longer ABBA, its still got a beat that Hamish can’t help but strut to. He hums to himself, “This reminds me of my fiftieth birthday party.”

Harry isn’t nearly as co-ordinated as Hamish, but the song is catchy, so he shifts his hips, awkwardly to the music as he walks. “How does this remind you of your birthday?”

Hamish shuts his eyes and swivels on the spot, stopping in front of Harry. He opens his eyes and grins, “It was a disco party. Glitter, spandex pants and feather boas. It was fucking spectacular!” He shuffles in place and starts to Hustle while humming the chorus of whatever song is playing. “I bet I stayed out till four am. It was the perfect birthday party.”

“I love feather boas and sequins.” Harry sighs. “It’s been so long since I’ve done a proper costume that I’m sure I’ve forgotten how to sew sequins on.”

“No commissions from Elton John then?” Merlin teases.

“Like I wouldn’t tell anyone and everyone? My god, the costumes he’s had over his career have been truly lust worthy. Don’t even get me started on the shoes.”

Hamish just smiles at Harry and nods along as he starts to really open up about Elton’s costuming choices over the years. It makes him wish Harry had the opportunity to do more fun stuff instead of navy suit after navy suit. _Maybe my next birthday will be Elton themed. Maybe commission Harry to make some outrageous outfits._ He makes a mental note to tell his assistant to start putting it together once he gets back to the UK. Hamish nearly bumps into Harry as Harry has stopped in front of what used to be a dilapidated old bar from twenty some years ago. But now it’s fixed right up and the loud thumping music is obviously coming from the back courtyard. Hamish blushes at the memory of _why_ he knows there’s a back courtyard; both he _and_ Dawn had to pull slivers out of uncomfortable places. He looks over at Harry who is just staring up at the Vanquero sign.

“Do you think we can go in?”

“Harry, this is an adventure! Better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission, right?” Hamish walks around the side of the building and grins madly when he sees an absolutely ridiculous amount of multicoloured feather boas.  “Harry! Come on!” He grabs Harry’s wrist, a fistful of boas and pushes open the side gate with his hip.

Neither of them can wipe the amazed looks off their faces when they finally get to see the courtyard. There are fairy lights that hang over the entire courtyard, helium balloon bouquets, at least two dozen bodies are dancing on every available surface and the sweet smell of alcohol permeates the air.

A young ginger-haired woman bounces over to them, tiny, colourful cups in her hands. “Well I see you’ve already got boas!” She winks, eyeing them up openly. “But if you want, we have some bedsheets over there-“ She nods to a pile of linen set next to the makeshift bar. “We’re really leaning into the whole Greek thing tonight.”

Hamish and Harry look around and notice that almost everyone is in some form of a toga. Harry barely has a chance to think about it before he notices Hamish shoving off his own shirt. His fingers linger on his own buttons, he looks around the courtyard and can’t help but notice that they are easily the oldest people here and his hands fall away from his shirt. He knows he’s not twenty anymore and he takes good care of himself and that pair of trainers stashed away in his closet? They sometimes might get used for running. It’s also been awhile since he’s had a good look at himself naked, he’s no slouch, but he’s nervous about essentially striping infront of two dozen people who are half his age, regardless of gender.

“No one is paying attention. Harry.” Hamish’s voice is up against Harry’s ear. He points to a small archway covered in vines. “I bet no one is back there, if you want to change, you can go do it there.” There’s not a single hint of persuasion in Hamish’s tone. When Harry looks at him, there’s no sign of judgement in his expression either.

A small wave of relief crashes over Harry. When Hamish had originally brought up debauchery, he was nervous that Hamish wouldn’t take no for an answer. But this was reassuring. He smiled at Hamish, “Maybe later?”

“Maybe later.” Hamish agrees. He’s got a boa flung around his neck, his toga wrapped around his waist, his khaki shorts peeking out from under it and the tail end is tossed loosely over his shoulder. The young woman hands them each a jello shot that is layered to look like a Tequila Sunrise. Hamish is bewildered at how perfect it looks. “Which God or Goddess is responsible for these cups of heaven?”

The young woman giggles. “That’d be Jason, he owns the bar. But you’d better call him Tequila!” She points to a man dancing on a wide, stone dais.

Hamish can easily say he has never been so instantly enamoured with a human being before. The man- Tequila - is barely covered in a toga, the portion that is supposed to be covering his chest keeps slipping down his arm as he vogues along to the music. His hands travel all over his body, smoothing their way down his chest, cupping his jaw and running through his short hair, his hips swaying in mesmerizing figure 8’s. Hamish isn’t even ashamed to admit he’s essentially eye-fucking him. But that’s the several shots of quality whisky talking.  He shuts his mouth to make sure he doesn’t actually drool and focuses instead on tonguing the jello out of the small cup. He notices how Harry gawps at the way his tongue slides easily around the cup, popping the small shot of jello out whole. Hamish chuckles, “It’s not my first time having to work my tongue in someplace so tight.” And he bloody winks. He looks over at Tequila again, “You’ll be alright, won’t you, Harry?” He blindly pats him on the back and starts to make a move across the dance floor towards Tequila.

Harry just stares off into the distance, unsure of what to A: make of what Hamish just said because ...just… _scandal_ and B: do with his feelings surrounding the young man gyrating next to Tequila. Harry would normally have called him Adonis but the short toga paired with the bizarre winged trainers on his feet, he deserves no other name than Hermes. The overtly sexual movements the young man is making stirs something in Harry’s loins, it’s familiar but incredibly foreign at the same time. The last time he felt this way, was when a friend had dragged him out to a nightclub and a woman had pressed herself up against him, her hips unabashedly grinding into him. He was used to feeling this way while watching a woman dance. The fact that it was a young man causing this inner turmoil was confusing but there was no denying that Harry was attracted to what he was seeing. He exhales loudly, only just realizing how fast his heart is racing.

Time seems to stop when the young man locks eyes with him.

He can almost hear Hamish's voice, _Time_ _for an adventure, Harry._

 

\-----

Eggsy is swivelling his hips as he dances, he leans back to bump his ass with Tequila’s but he nearly falls off the dais when Tequila in no longer behind him. He turns around to laugh about his near fall when he realizes that not only is Tequila not behind him, he’s not anywhere near him. His eyes search the crowd till he sees Tequila with his back to some man, his body rolling against him, with the man’s hands gripping Tequila’s hips possessively. Eggsy grins at the flirty way Tequila lets his hand rest on the man’s bald head. He’s pretty sure that if he could see the man’s expression, it’d be one of pure bliss.

At least he now knows where Tequila is; he’s pretty sure he’s lost both Roxy and Amelia, but knowing them, they’re at least off somewhere snogging; they’ve been practically ravenous for each other all night.

His eyes dart over to the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, where the most handsome man Eggsy has ever seen is standing, absolutely slackjawed, staring at Eggsy. He’s a tall drink of water, poured into very fitted trousers and a white shirt that is just begging to be unbuttoned. Eggsy has no idea who he is, but if he came with the man Tequila is dancing with, then that’s alright with him. He licks his lips and smiles ferally at the man. _Fuck me sideways, he’s gorgeous!_ He hops off the dais and sways his hips a bit more suggestively as he walks up to the man. Taking note of the still full jello shot in the man’s hand, Eggsy nods at it. “Don’t know how to do a jello shot, _daddy_?” He takes the cup from the man’s fingers and makes an absolute show of tonguing the jello out of the cup.

The man splutters and flushes, but his eyes never leave Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy can’t help but wink at him, getting a rise out of this man is already going to be the highlight of his night. The tequila sunrise shot is extremely potent so Eggsy has to give his head a shake to refocus his eyes. Granted, he’s already several Long Island Iced Teas deep, but he keeps forgetting how strong Tequila makes his drinks. He gives the man a flirty smile as if to give him the all clear.

“I guess I ought to be saying thank you for the lesson.” The man smirks, finally appearing to have some confidence.

Eggsy makes an ‘aww shucks’ motion, positively preening at the praise from the man’s deep voice. A new song starts and Eggsy cheers along with the rest of the party goers. "What’s your name?” he shouts over the cheers. He’s pretty sure he hears ‘Henry’ and he stands on his tiptoes to whisper his own name in Henry’s ear. When Henry shivers, Eggsy grins.  “Wanna dance?” He asks, pressing his hands up against the Henry’s firm chest, fingers toying with the buttons. If a few buttons get undone, he doesn’t stop Eggsy.

“I, uh, I’m not a great dancer by any stretch of the imagination. Might I buy you a drink instead?”

“Buy me a- a drink? The fuck, bruv? Come on.” Eggsy hooks his fingers in Henry’s belt loops and pulls him towards the group of dancers on the floor.

Henry’s hands are up in the air like he’s never danced before. “I’m really not good at this, Eggsy.”

“It’s all in the hips, babe.” Eggsy smiles and sets his hands on Henry’s narrow waist. They move together, hips swaying at awkward intervals until Henry _finally_ finds the beat. Although it looks as though he still doesn’t know what to do with his hands so Eggsy just sighs and grabs them, placing them on his own hips. They soon fall into a groove.It takes another song before Henry makes a genuine move; Eggsy shuts his eyes and gasps when Henry turns him around so his arse is flush against the cradle of Henry’s hips. He lightly presses his arse back in a slow grind and Henry doesn’t back away so Eggsy takes that as encouragement and keeps doing it.

They dance for a few more songs before Eggsy has to physically pull away from Henry, just in case he actually pops a stiffy on the dance floor. He needs a breather. After living on the island for so many years, it’s obvious that Henry is a tourist, but that’s never stopped Eggsy from bringing someone home before. The music is loud and bass heavy and he is suddenly parched. He pulls Henry over to the bar and gestures at the sheer volume of bottles they have lined up. “What do you fancy?”

Henry just stares at the makeshift bar and shakes his head. “Whatever you recommend?” He shrugs.

“Now don’t say that,” Eggsy grins, “or I’ll make you do a body shot.” Just the thought of making Henry do something like a body shot makes him smile.

“What’s that?” Henry asks loudly, to be heard over the music.

Eggsy just stares at him for a moment. _Is he that innocent?_ Instead of making Henry feel bad, he just says, “Seriously?” When Henry just blinks at him, Eggsy laughs. “Oh mate, you’re gonna _love_ it. He slips around the bar and grabs the necessary ingredients, he nods his head towards the picnic table they’ve got set up and he sits down on top, setting his things down. “You’ve done tequila shots before? You know the salt and lime bits?” Henry nods. Eggsy pours a shot glass worth of tequila, grabs a lime and the salt shaker. “Once I place them, you know what to do! But no hands!” He lies back on the table, sprinkles salt on his stomach, sets the lime wedge in his teeth and lastly holds the shot between his pecs. He doesn’t see movement at first and turns his head to see if Henry is still there; he is, but he’s just back to staring.

Someone shouts, “Body shots!” and the crowd cheers, “Shots! Shots! Shots!” around Henry and Eggsy. It looks like Henry is summoning up all the courage he has before his knee shifts against Eggsy’s hips and then suddenly he’s being straddled by the older man. He rests his head back against the wooden table and just lets the sensation wash over him. Henry’s weight feels so good. He can tell when Henry is about to start because the crowd’s cheering gets louder. The wet heat of Henry’s tongue on his stomach makes him want to buck up his hips, but with Henry pressing them down, he’s not going anywhere. Henry shuffles up so they’re finally face to face. It’s hard to grin around a lime wedge, but when Henry smirks at him, he can’t help but dig his teeth into the rind so it doesn’t fall out of his mouth when he attempts to smirk back. Henry leans down and wraps his mouth around the shot glass and whips his head back, the clear liquid cascading down his throat and the crowd is losing its shit. Henry gets rid of the shot glass and lowers his head until they are nose to nose. It’s at that moment that Eggsy realizes he’s seconds away from getting hard and his heart is beating so fast that he’s sure it’s matching the beat of the music. Henry’s eyes flick down to the lime wedge and before Eggsy can protest that he’s using his hands, the lime wedge is tossed away and Henry is kissing him.

After that, it isn’t long before they both lose track of time. More drinks are had, more songs are danced to and clothing is misplaced. Eggsy drunkenly thinks about Tequila and how he hasn’t been seen recently, but then Henry laughs at something while his head is tucked into Eggsy’s neck and the shivers that cascade down his spine cause him to forget about his friend entirely.

 

\-----

 

Hamish wants to feel guilty about A: giving Tequila a fake name ( “Monty” _ugh_ because you can never be too careful) and B: letting said young man do all the work; but _jesus christ_ , the way his hips move as he bounces on Hamish’s cock is simply art. Each smooth roll of Tequila’s hips makes Hamish’s eyes want to roll out of his own damn head. But then he wouldn’t be able to watch the performance going on on his own lap and even then, for the first time in a long time, Hamish has an absolute scandal of choices; he’s having trouble choosing between grasping Tequila’s hips for dear life or clutching onto the finest ass he’s ever had the pleasure of eating out.

Tequila just rides Monty with such vigor that the insides of his thighs are starting to ache, the burn stretches from his knees all the way to his hips, but he really doesn’t care. When he sinks all the way down onto Monty’s thick cock, he feels so perfectly full and if he rolls his hips a little to the left, Monty’s cock presses right against his prostate and Tequila unabashedly chases that high. He’s got his hands pressed against Monty’s chest so he can feel the older man’s heartbeat racing against the slide of his own hips. Suddenly the pain in his hips gets too sharp and he has to pause, which involves all but collapsing against Monty’s chest.

The breath gets pushed out of Hamish when Tequila falls to his chest, he’s is only mildly confused but slides his hands up Tequila’s back, their chests heaving against each other. “Did...did you finish?” He huffs out and feels Tequila shake his head slowly.

“Uh uh, nope,” Tequila groans out. “My hips just need a sec.”

Tequila’s breathless, southern drawl just goes straight to Hamish’s cock. “I’m sorry, I could’ve helped that, except I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” He smiles at the breath of a chuckle from the young man on his chest and nudges him off to the side. Tequila doesn’t even hesitate to starfish his limbs and they both laugh, Hamish sits up on his knees and lets his fingers drag along Tequila’s thighs. They’re both sweaty disasters and for once Hamish is content not to have any hair. “Do you mind if I take over, then?” he asks, suddenly needing to see what the young man looks like as he writhes underneath him.

Tequila runs a hand down his face and waves off any concerns, “I ain’t gonna stop ya.” He smoothes his hand down his chest and gets a loose grip on his cock, “Just don’ make me wait, alright?” It’s been ages since he’s had such athletic sex; living on an island means he’d rather not get involved with other locals because their village is so small, so that just leaves tourists and even then, that’s such a dicey game to play so it doesn’t happen too often. But there’s just something about Monty that made the choice to go back to his room at the hotel easy, he can’t put a finger on it, mainly because he doesn’t want to waste the energy. Monty nudges him and Tequila uses what’s left of his core strength to hoist up his lower half, his legs just over Monty’s head and then spread eagling, settling his legs on either side of Monty’s hips.

Hamish just gapes at the gymnastic movement. “You, uh…” Then he looks down at the cock and hole on display and forgets whatever he was about to say. He blindly grabs for a pillow to shove under Tequila’s hips and he’s a strong man, but even he can’t resist thumbing the rim of Tequila’s puffy hole.

“You’re a damn tease.” Tequila accuses, rolling up his hips, hoping to catch more than just the tip of Monty’s thumb.

“Can you blame me?” Hamish smirks. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, the heat threatening to push him over the edge immediately. Hamish leans over Tequila, bracing his hands by the pillows; he starts a steady rhythm, his knees are tucked under Tequila’s raised thighs and as much as he misses watching Tequila bounce on his cock, he loves watching the young man moan and grasp onto his thrusting hips.

They both settle into the new position, words quickly becoming unnecessary. A cool breeze drifts across Hamish’s back. Leaving the window open was an excellent choice and it’ll help air out the room after they’re done too. No sense in drawing unnecessary attention with a room that smells like booze and sex. Hamish groans as another gust comes through the window, he didn’t realize he was so warm, but then he takes note of Tequila’s arms wrapped around him and how his own arms have curved under the younger man’s shoulders, holding him close. He can feel the spark of his orgasm flicker in his body and he mouths along Tequila’s jaw. “Close?” He gets his answer when one of Tequila’s hands shifts from Hamish’s back to his arse and pulls him in harder on the thrust. He takes the hint and lets his hips snap the next time he pushes into him and Tequila’s groan is loud and grateful.

With the way Monty is pounding into him, Tequila makes a quick grab for his own cock, thumbing the leaky tip before starting to stroke it in earnest. Within minutes, both of them are hitching breaths into each other’s ears and Tequila can’t handle Monty’s normally deep voice, moaning into his ear; he comes all over his own fist and whines when Monty’s hips start to stutter. Unexpectedly, Monty kisses him through his own orgasm and they shudder together, the leftover flickers of pleasure leaving their bodies.

Hamish rolls over and takes a moment to catch his breath before he disposes of the condom. When Tequila rolls out of bed to walk to the bathroom, Hamish doesn’t even stop himself from smiling at the confidence in Tequila’s walk and the bounce of his arse on doesn’t hurt either.

He walks out of the bathroom and runs a hand through his hair and grins at Hamish. “So, uh, that was fun.” He hates awkward _after_ talk but there’s no avoiding it. They’ve both sobered up and probably have been sober for the better part of an hour now. So there’s no obvious drunk pass out moments. _Dammit._

“I feel like that’s mildly put, but I’ll still take the compliment.” Hamish smiles.

Tequila flicks on the light, eyes darting around, looking for his underwear. “So, uh, what brought you to our island?” Awkward small talk. _Instead of tellin’ that man he’s the best lay you had in a long ass time, you’re asking him about his travel plans? Jesus, Jason._

Hamish sits up and shifts to the end of the bed to hand Tequila his sheet for his toga. “I’ve been before actually, but decades ago.”

Something pings in Tequila’s memory but he’s still a bit fucked out and can’t figure out why he should be worried. Monty’s been a stand up gentleman the entire night and it feels wrong to be worried.

“But I’m here for a wedding.” Hamish hands him his toga with a grin. “Roxanne Sheridan, do you know her? I used to be uh, well acquainted with her Mum, Dawn.”

Every single warning bell goes off in Tequila’s brain at once and he stumbles a little bit, trying to put the toga on. Monty is Hamish Montgomery. As in, one of Roxy’s potential dads. And he’s just had sex with him. Tequila feels his face flush and he’s trying to convince himself that he didn’t actually just sleep with Roxy’s dad aka the _one_ thing she told him not to do. But he can’t be completely at fault, right?! He didn’t even pay attention to Hamish’s face when he watched that interview with Eggsy! _Fuck sakes. This got outta control faster than a knife fight in a phone booth._ His eyes dart up to Hamish smiling warmly at him and he’s fucking broken, he’s fucked up beyond measure. He tries to smile back but he knows it looks weak.

Hamish grabs his own boxers and slips them on. Tequila looks like a deer in headlights. _Fuck, he’s probably recognized me._ “You don’t have to look so nervous, Jason.” He straightens the shoulder bit of Tequila’s toga and turns on his business smile. “I’m not going to make you sign a NDA or something. Don’t worry about any of that shit. Is that why you look so worried? Because you figured out who I am?”

Tequila knows an out when he sees one. “Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t worried, just… surprised, that’s all.” He smiles sheepishly and hopes it looks believable. “I should, uh, probably get going. Gotta make sure the bar’s still in one piece.” He makes his way to the door and internally gets angry at the warmth that spreads throughout his chest when he sees that Hamish has joined him. “Thanks, for the um, the-”

-”The wonderful evening.” Hamish doesn’t want him to walk out of this hotel feeling ashamed or upset. He cups Tequila’s face and presses a kiss to his cheek. Tequila leans into his touch and Hamish decides to make it a proper good night. When their lips touch, he feels Tequila stiffen for all of a second before warm hands settle on his waist.

A flick of Hamish’s tongue is the trigger for Tequila’s brain to stop the kiss immediately. He pulls back smoothly and squeezes Hamish’s waist. “I’ll see you around?” His brain is screaming at him to stop the rom-com nonsense but he can’t help himself. Hamish nods and Tequila lets him place another good night kiss on his cheek before he quickly makes his way out of the hotel.

A mental chorus of _Fuck fuck FUCK_ echoes through his head on the way back to the bar. He needs to find Eggsy and needs to talk this disaster out.

 

\-----

 

Harry’s lost track of time; he doesn’t remember when he and Eggsy left the party but in all honesty he’s not trying too hard to figure it out as he’s got Eggsy pinned up against the front doors of Vanquero. They’ve been snogging for awhile, Harry’s brain keeps interjecting with _‘you should probably be more confused about this’_ mixed with _‘I have never felt more alive’_ and he desperately wants it to shut up because now he’s got Eggsy’s tongue in his mouth and that’s all that matters. The alcohol coursing through both of them has levelled off, just at that stage where, 80% of your inhibitions have fucked off and the remaining 20% doesn’t actually give too much of a fuck about what you’re doing as long as you’re safe.

They pull apart and Eggsy rests his head against the brick wall of the bar. “Need a breather, sorry,” he smiles and it warms Harry’s heart.

Harry runs a hand through the hair Eggsy hadn’t been able to keep his hands out of. He takes a much needed deep breath, “It’s okay, I...we,” he laughs, realizing he needs a minute to remember how to talk properly. “I needed a breather too,” he ends up saying. “I’ve never actually done this before.”

Eggsy scoffs so loudly that he winces at the accusatory sound in his own voice. “Uh, no offence, bruv. But I’m pretty sure virgins don’t kiss like that.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Harry says, barely containing the urge to roll his eyes, “I just meant, I’ve never done this with a, a uh-” He gestures vaguely at Eggsy as a whole.

“A bloke?” Eggsy teases, when the older man’s cheeks pink up, the lightness disappears from Eggsy’s tone. “Oh. Uh, right. Okay.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. He knew it was too good to be true and this sadly wasn’t even the first time some bloke had gotten all horned up because of Eggsy and then panicked when he’d come to terms with the fact that he was with a man. It fucking sucked to get worked up only to have some asshole be all ‘No Homo’ about it. Maybe a sad wank in the shower would take the edge off. He looks up at Henry, “Have a good night, yeah?”

Harry blinks in utter bewilderment at the 180 Eggsy has done in a matter of seconds. He was all flushed and gorgeous and ready for the taking when suddenly he’s shut down and starting to walk away. _What the fuck just happened?_ “Eggsy! Wait!” He reaches for him but at the last moment pulls back his hand; maybe Eggsy didn’t like the idea of dealing with someone in Harry’s situation. He knows what he likes having done to himself and even though he’s fairly new at this, he thinks he can readily apply his knowledge to Eggsy. “Where are you going?” His heart absolutely beats quicker when Eggsy does stop and turn around, but when the look in his eyes is dejection, Harry is nearly beside himself in the rush to fix whatever just happened. “I think you might have gotten the wrong idea about me.”

“And how’s that?” Eggsy’s hip juts out a little and he knows he looks petulant but he can’t _wait_ to see how Henry talks himself out of this because in the end, Eggsy doesn’t have time for blokes who want him only to realize that they’re disgusted by what they’ve just done. He’s had enough of that for one fucking lifetime, thank you very much.

“I just,” Harry clears his throat, “I, okay, yes, I’ve never been with a man before, my sexual history is entirely female-based but, and I realize sexual awakenings at my age might seem ridiculous, but...Eggsy…” Harry shakes his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. He notices his hands keep trying to reach for Eggsy so he has to clasp them behind his back in order to stop them from ruining this. “It feels electrifying when I’m with you. I haven’t felt this way in a long time and I know we could blame the alcohol, but honestly? When I first saw you, it was like, like a veil had been lifted and I was suddenly able to see something I had never noticed before. And that sounds terribly cheesy but,” he shrugs his shoulders, “It’s the best I’ve got at the moment.” Harry steps closer and is relieved when Eggsy doesn’t take a step back. “I just didn’t know what to do with myself. You’re just so bloody gorgeous and I mean, _Christ_ , Eggsy. I’m only human.” He lets a small smile grace his features and he’s hoping what he’s said has quelled any fears Eggsy may have had about his intentions.

“So even if you was sober, you’d still be interested?” Eggsy is skeptical but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t desperately want Henry to not be a dickbag. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up but so far Henry has been the kindest, and frankly the hottest man to ever show any interest in him. It’d be a crime to waste this opportunity.

“Eggsy, even when I am sober, I will still very much want you.”

_When, not if. Want, not interested._ Eggsy notices the difference in those words immediately. He steps closer to Henry and lets Henry cups his hands around his face. Like he was precious or something. Eggsy fights the blush threatening to explode across his cheeks.

“It would make me very happy if we could return to our previous activities, Eggsy.”

“Are you always so proper sounding?” Eggsy laughs,”Just say you wanna stick your tongue in my mouth, alright?”

Harry nods eagerly. “That, yes. I want to stick my tongue in your mouth.” Even though Eggsy is already leaning up, Harry can’t help but ask, “May I?”

“Oh, get on with it!” Eggsy grabs Henry by the shirt and hauls him in for a momentarily awkward kiss. They quickly find their rhythm when Henry walks forward enough to press Eggsy up against the wall. Eggsy lets his legs fall open so Henry can shove his thigh between them; he’d barely had a chance to get a feel of the hardness against his own thigh before but despite Henry’s age (which let’s face it, was never a deterrent for Eggsy in the first place), he’s gotten hard again remarkably quickly and Eggsy unabashedly groans when their cocks brush up against each other. Their lips slide together easily, Henry makes good on his promise of tongue and Eggsy moans when Henry gets adventurous and nips at his lips. They carry on for a few more minutes before Eggsy can’t take the lack of proper friction and hitches his leg around Henry’s hips. He smiles into their kiss when Henry makes the most pathetic sounding whine.

Harry pulls back, resting his forehead against Eggsy’s. “As much as I am enjoying this, I think I’d enjoy it much more on something soft, like my bed.”

Eggsy nips at Henry’s jaw, “Mmmm, that sounds nice.” He wraps his arms around Henry’s neck and whispers in his ear, “Take me home, handsome.” Aside from that minor hiccup, tonight has been fucking amazing and Eggsy will happily let Henry take him anywhere where they can get naked as soon as possible. Henry squeezes his waist before letting go and takes Eggsy’s hand from around his neck. He places one last kiss on Eggsy’s lips before tugging him off to wherever he was staying.

When they arrive at Roxy’s hotel, Eggsy lights up. “Any chance you’ve got supplies?” He’s so pumped up he’s barely listening for Henry’s answer because he’s trying to place where he last stashed his own lube.

Harry stops so abruptly that Eggsy bumps right into him. “Shit. I don’t.” He wants to both curse himself out and shrug at the same time. He never thought he’d actually be spending the night with someone, especially not someone as handsome as Eggsy. His mind races through possible options for lube only to stutter on the fact that he doesn’t even know what Eggsy prefers. Hell, he doesn’t even know what _he_ prefers! He turns to face Eggsy. “Are, uh, pardon the bluntness, but do you, uh top?” _That’s it. You’re bloody going to talk him out of it with your stupid naivete!_

Thankfully Eggsy is nonplussed. “For the right man, I’m both.” He winks and grins.

The options fly around Harry’s brain so quickly and then memories float back from the tales the boys used to tell in boarding school. “Um, Eggsy? Have you ever heard of Oxford Style?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great holiday and I'll see you all in 2018! As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Voulez Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Percival and Hamish find out why they're on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rom-Com Level Shenanigans: 17/10

It occurs to Harry first. 

He’s lying alone in his bed, Eggsy having left hours ago judging by the coolness of the sheets and the  _ Gotta go to work _ note left on the bedside table. His mind sleepily marvels about why he’s here. It had been so bizarre to get an invite to a wedding where the only person he was set to have known was dead. His chest aches a little at the thought of Dawn. Twenty three years and he never got the courage to come back to the island, at least before the invite arrived on his doorstep.  But then Roxanne had invited him to the wedding and he’d just immediately said yes without even really thinking about it. Maybe it was because Roxanne wanted pieces of her Mum’s past to be with her at her wedding? 

Harry’s next thought is shocking enough that it forces him upright in a second. 

“Am I Roxanne’s father?” 

He feels the weight of that statement push him back down to the bed, his eyes unblinking at the white, stuccoed ceiling.  _ Jesus, I could be her father. A dad. I could be someone’s dad. _ He shuts his eyes tight. This was not how he envisioned his morning going.  _ Christ.  _ He could still feel the tackiness of the lube in between his thighs from his night with Eggsy.  _ This is no way for someone’s father to act! _

Harry gets up and walks a little bow-legged to the bathroom. Last night, Eggsy had definitely been a gentleman and cleaned his come off of Harry’s thighs and bollocks but he’d obviously missed a few spots. 

Last night had been wonderful though, Harry smiles affectionately. They’d gotten to the hotel and Eggsy had disappeared for a few minutes but had come back with lube and a sinful smile. There’d been some negotiating during their snogging on the bed, Harry had really wanted Eggsy to take control - a fact which he was still surprised by this morning- and Eggsy had heartily agreed. It turns out that a naked Eggsy was something worthy of a poem or a sonnet and Harry was both grateful and mildly irritated that he’d been unable to watch Eggsy fuck his thighs, as an inebriated poem surely would’ve escaped his mouth. They’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Harry wrapped around Eggsy and it had easily been the best sleep of Harry’s life; even if he did wake up alone, it was still a beautiful memory. 

He showers, shaves and gets dressed. Not overdressed, but still in his oxfords, pressed trousers and a white button up, however, he doesn’t do up all the buttons like he normally would. A slight thrill courses through him at the new attitude he’s adopted this morning. He is just about to leave his room when he caves a little and sticks a rolled up tie in his pocket. Just in case. 

 

\----

 

Roxy starts the coffee machine and hunches over the counter, the sounds of the coffee brewing is music to her ears. She can smell something cinnamon-y that Eggsy has in the oven and is willing to bet she’d sell a limb to eat some of it right now.

Last night had been the most fun she’d had in ages. Sure, she and Amelia had left the party well before it had actually ended, but when the love of her life tells her she’s not wearing anything under her toga, well, Roxy is only human. She hums happily to herself at the memories of what they got up to. 

She’s pouring herself a cup of coffee when a well dressed man enters the communal kitchen. Roxy smiles at him and watches his smile bloom from polite to radiant. 

“You must be Roxanne.” He says, almost breathlessly. “Christ, you look so much like Dawn.” 

Roxy is taken aback at this stranger and his knowledge of her mum. How a random guest in her hotel knew her mum is bizarre. Or  _ was _ bizarre until her hungover brain puts it all together.  _ Oh my god! _ “Harry Hart?” she tests out. He was the only one she’d never seen a picture of but he looks well dressed enough to be a tailor. 

Harry nods and sticks out his hand. “Yes, and I can’t tell you how happy I am to be here.” A daughter. She could be his own flesh and blood. 

Roxy smiles back even bigger and feels a warmth spread out throughout her body.  _ Are you my dad? _   She discreetly takes in all of Harry’s features, she doesn’t recognize anything of herself in him, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be her father.  _ I must have mixed up the dates, I didn’t think they’d be here till today! _

While he wants to bask in Roxanne’s smile a little longer, Harry reluctantly lets go of her hand. Roxanne certainly looks more like Dawn than she does Harry but even at that thought he has to fight the urge to tear up a little. He’s always kind of wanted a daughter, someone he could have spoiled absolutely rotten as a child. Although, it occurs to Harry that he could still spoil her. Father’s often pay for the wedding and he’s about to ask her about her wedding when Eggsy wanders into the kitchen. Harry’s heart leaps up into his throat and he wants to kiss Eggsy good morning but Harry’s heart falls when he watches Eggsy snuggle up behind Roxy and kiss her shoulder, his eyes barely open.

“How’d you sleep, love?”

Harry doesn’t even hear Roxy’s reply. His stomach feels like lead.  _ Of course. Of fucking course. Eggsy is engaged to Roxy and I was his last night of fun. Fucking hell.  _ This is why Harry never gets adventurous anymore, it always kicks him the the ass. He’s essentially slept with his daughter’s fiance and feels like the worst person in existence. Well, second worst. A fiery anger builds up when he thinks that Eggsy has cheated on his own fiance a few days before their wedding. But his anger dissipates suddenly and he pales when Eggsy finally notices him. 

Roxy feels Eggsy let go of her as if she was on fire. She gives him a funny look, but he’s not even looking at her, he’s gawking at Harry. She slaps him on the shoulder, bringing his attention back to her. “Eggsy, I’d like you to meet Harry Hart.”

_ Anytime the earth wants to open up and swallow me whole is fine. _ Eggsy is stuck between freaking out that the man he slept with the night before is in his kitchen and also that that man turns out to be one of Roxy’s possible dads. He feels his cheeks flush rapidly and all he can think is  _ Fuuuuuuuck me. _ Because he’s fucked and he knows it. He shakes himself loose from the horrifying facts and smiles weakly at Henr- no- Harry. He sticks his hand out and Harry shakes it, the expression on his face is cold as ice. Eggsy feels gutted, he’s done the worst possible thing to his best mate and now Harry is inexplicably mad at him too. “Shall I, uh, get breakfast plated?”

“Eggsy is one of the best cooks on the island!” Roxy says brightly, hoping to dissolve the weird tension in the room. She gets out of Eggsy’s way as he starts to get plates out. “I also thought it might be nice for Eggsy to give you a tour of the island today! I’m sure a lot has changed since you were here last!”

“That would be lovely,” Harry’s voice is clearly placating. 

Thankfully Roxy doesn’t notice it and she excuses herself while grabbing a bowlful of french toast, citing needing a shower and wedding details to go over and leaves Harry and Eggsy alone. 

Once Eggsy is certain Roxy is out of earshot, he turns to face Harry. All he gets out is an “‘I’m so sorry-” before Harry interrupts with a “You should be.” 

Harry steps forward and even though he’s obviously not 100% certain that he’s Roxanne’s father, he still feels a duty to stand up for her. “I may have only just met Roxanne, but I already know she’s far too good for you, you philandering scoundrel.” He points at Eggsy. “And if you don’t tell her about last night, I will. You don’t deserve to marry that wonderful girl.” Harry glares for a moment and then storms out of the kitchen, only momentarily regretting the lack of food and coffee in his body.

Back in the kitchen, Eggsy is left staring at the doorway Harry just stormed out of.  _ He thinks I’m Rox’s fiance. Holy Fuck. _ “Holy fuck!” he repeats out loud. He’s stuck standing there, spatula in hand, completely bewildered that Harry turned on him so quickly. Like, sure, he’d gotten angry for what would’ve been a just cause, had it not have been totally shite, but also, Eggsy knows that Harry’s only  _ just _ met Roxy and he defended her instantly, which is also a stand up thing to do...and Eggsy...he’s just so confused. It’s unfortunately made his less than twenty four hour crush on Harry sink that much deeper into his heart. First things first, he’s got to make things right with Harry. “Fuck, I gotta apologize.”

“Oh lord, what’d you do?” Tequila comes into the kitchen, glad to have something other than his embarrassing confession to talk about. He hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels but he knows he’s a decent actor. 

Eggsy stares at him with a raised eyebrow, “Why does that make it sound like you did something bad too?”

Tequila really doesn’t need to get a lecture from Eggsy, when the one from Roxy is likely to flay him alive. He clears his throat, “Out of the two o’ us, which is more likely to get into trouble? Cause we both know it ain’t me.”  _ Minus this one huge time, you idiot. _

“Oh fuck off!” Eggsy glares. “I ain’t making you breakfast now.”

“I don’t care about breakfast, what’d you do?” He’d much rather poke at Eggsy than focus on his own slutty decisions. Granted, had he even found Eggsy after leaving Hamish’s room last night, he wouldn’t have the upper hand he does now. He leans over the counter island. “Come on, what’s so bad you have to apologize?”

Eggsy groans. “Ugh, part of it is just a misunderstanding and the other part is fucking terrible, like, I’m sure Rox will kick me right off this bloody island.”

That sobers up Tequila’s teasing mood immediately. 

Eggsy looks around and steps closer to Tequila. “Okay, not a fucking word, alright?” Tequila makes a cross over his heart and Eggsy sighs. “Roxy’s dads showed up early and like...fuuuck,” he groans. “I slept with the one I’m supposed to show around the island today.”

Tequila’s eyes widen and the most hysterical giggle bursts out of his mouth. “Ho-ly shit!” he shouts. “You fucked her dad?” He laughs and tries to slap Eggsy on the shoulder but Eggsy is both trying to glare at him and trying to shush him at the same time. “Holy fuck, Eggsy! I can’t believe you did that!” He’s now hunched over, his hat on the floor and tears streaming down his face. 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Eggsy hisses. Tequila’s reaction is  _ not _ helping his anxiety over the whole thing and if he keeps it up, Roxy is gonna hear him and come down to investigate. He smacks Tequila’s shoulder, picks up his hat and shoves it against his chest. “Knock it off! She’ll hear you!” Eggsy rolls his eyes at Tequila’s weakened laughter. “You’re the worst friend, you know that?” He smacks him again for good measure before turning to get something out of the fridge. When he turns back around, Tequila has mostly calmed down and winks at him before going to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Have I told you that you’re the worst already?” Eggsy elbows him in the ribs.

“It may have come up.” Tequila grins over the rim of his mug. 

“It smells like heaven in here!”

Both Eggsy and Tequila turn around to see Hamish wandering into the kitchen. Eggsy can’t help the way his mouth won’t close.  _ THE Hamish Montgomery is in my kitchen! _ He blindly slaps Tequila in the stomach because he knows how much Tequila lusts after the Merlin Tech CEO. But when he finally looks over at Tequila, his face is flushed and his eyes are locked on Hamish. Eggsy is about to crack a joke to Hamish, apologizing for his friend, when he realizes that Hamish’s eyes are locked onto Tequila’s as well. Eggsy is extremely confused to see that Hamish’s expression is almost  _ fond _ .  _ What in fresh hell is happening here?! _

Hamish takes a step forward and as if the man was a magnet, Tequila does the same. 

Even the voice in Eggsy’s head has now gone all high-pitched.  _ What the fuck is going on?! _

So it stands to reason, that he nearly blacks out when he watches Hamish cup Tequila’s cheek and pull him into a kiss, followed by a husky, “Good morning, Jason.”

Eggsy wants to make a scene so very, very badly. Tequila  _ just _ gave him such a hard time about his situation and Eggsy wants to slap him for obviously having done the  _ same fucking thing _ . He swallows down all of his explosive urges and when Tequila finally faces him again, Eggsy smiles oh so smugly and says, “ _ Jason _ , huh?”

Tequila glares at him and mouths  _ Fuck you _ but then his look softens and he shrugs helplessly. He knows he’s fucked up.  _ Sorry, _ he mouths again. 

_ Later _ , Eggsy mimes back at him, because they are going to be talking about this at  _ length _ . He leans over to smile at Hamish. “Are you hungry at all, Mr. Montgomery?”

“I am absolutely famished.” Hamish’s hand slides down to Jason’s waist. “Have you eaten yet, Jason?”

“No, sir.”

“Would you care to join me?” Hamish has to school his expression to look calm. He can’t believe his own ears, since when did he become such a sap? Last night  _ had _ been amazing but he’s acting like Jason is the long lost love of his life and he has no idea where it’s coming from. The second he laid eyes on Jason this morning, he just wanted to haul him back up to his room and show him how much he'd missed him. In the past 12 hours.  _ Jesus Christ, man. Get a hold of yourself. _ He nervously chews on the inside of his cheek but still manages a soft smile.

Tequila looks at Eggsy in a panic. He really shouldn’t join Hamish, he should get back to the bar and sort out the courtyard. But, he already said he hadn’t eaten and now it would look rude if he didn’t say yes and his momma didn’t raise no rude boy and...and…

“Of course he will.” Eggsy pipes up. “We all had quite the night last night and I think a big plate of my cinnamon roll french toast is just what he needs.”

Hamish tries not to overthink how delighted he feels in this moment and he lets go of Jason in order to go get himself a cup of coffee. The first sip settles him a little as he makes his way over to the large wooden table on the other side of the room. 

“You could look less smug.” Tequila whispers as Eggsy hands him two full plates. 

“I could, but I won’t.” Eggsy’s smile is all teeth and he knows it’s aggravating. “I hope you know that you are never going to live this down.”

“You can kindly fuck off.” Tequila hisses. 

Eggsy winks and mimics blowing a kiss. 

Tequila rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the table.  _ I need a new best friend. _

 

\-----

 

Roxy is just getting out of the shower when Amelia comes into their room with fresh cups of what Roxy is hoping is tea with an obscene amount of sugar in it. She wraps her thick robe around herself and walks up to Amelia; with a not so quick peck on the lips, she takes one of the mugs from her fiance’s hands. 

Amelia smiles warmly. “If you’re not careful, you’re gonna find yourself out of that robe and your tea will have gone cold.” She bites her lip suggestively. 

“Insatiable!” Roxy blushes. It seems like the close and closer they get to the wedding, the more often they find themselves naked and panting. “I just got out of the shower! Leave me be!” She gently plops down on the couch, knees tucked to her chest, until Amelia sits down next to her so she can tuck her feet under her thighs. 

“I meant to ask you yesterday, but got  _ distracted _ , but uh, why is Hamish Montgomery staying at our hotel and why is he currently making hearteyes at Tequila over breakfast?”

Roxy chokes on her tea. “What?” The first part of that news is obviously not that surprising, but the fact that Hamish is apparently smitten with one of her best friends is confusing as hell. 

“Yeah.” Amelia chuckles. “It definitely looked like they hooked up last night. Can you believe it? Jason and a billionaire!” She takes a sip of her tea. “But you still haven’t answered my question, liebling. Why do we have a billionaire staying here? Also, two other men showed up with him and you didn’t mention them either.” 

_ Shit. _ Roxy looks at Amelia nervously. She’d hoped that she would’ve had more time to think of something less ridiculous other than the “I found my Mum’s journal and invited the men she had sex with the year she got pregnant with me in case they’re my dad” story. But with planning the wedding and running a hotel...well, it kind of fell to the wayside. And now she has to add the whole, “Is Tequila sleeping with my dad?” thing and she’s ready to just swan dive out the window. 

“Okay,” she takes a deep breath. “So, I may have forgotten which day those men were set to show up on and I may have neglected to tell you on purpose.” She doesn’t want to look at Amelia and regrets it when she does because Amelia’s face has fallen and the guilt rushes through Roxy. “It was only on purpose because I figured you’d try to stop me.”  _ Pick it the fuck up Sheridan, that’s not a good explanation!  _ “I just mean, I knew it was a silly thing to do and I mean, I didn’t even tell Eggsy or Jason!”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Amelia deadpans, but the hurt is still evident in her voice. Her tea has been set down on the table and her arms are crossed over her chest. “Why would I ever try to stop you from doing something? Roxy, I love you and believe in you. When have I ever shown myself to not be trustworthy?” Her arms are up in the air now and she knows she’s on the verge of sounding hysterical but Jesus, why keep this from her? 

Roxy puts her mug down and scrambles over to grab Amelia’s hands. “Love, it’s not that you weren’t trustworthy, it’s just that, well, I was worried that- fuck, I’m doing this all wrong.” She inhales deeply. “I’m sorry I kept it from you. It was just something so out of the norm for me to do and I was worried someone would talk me out of it.”

Amelia takes a moment to calm herself. She opens her eyes and nodds at Roxy to continue. 

“I found Mum’s journal from the year she was pregnant with me.” Roxy says quietly, running her fingers over Amelia’s hands in a soothing motion. “She mentioned three men she spent time with that summer and, well… I tracked them down and invited them to our wedding because I thought one of them might be my dad.” She rushes out. 

Choked off sounds come from Amelia’s mouth. When she can finally get her brain in order she spurts out, “Why couldn’t you trust me with that?!” She cups Roxy’s face, “Roxy, I know how much family means to you, I would never have held you back from finding your dad.” 

Roxy can’t handle the tears welling up in Amelia’s eyes and she bursts into hysterical, apologetic tears, collapsing on her fiance. “Even _ I _ thought I was being ridiculous! I didn’t want to hear it from the woman I love, too.” Roxy cries into Amelia’s shoulder.

They spend the next half an hour in each other’s arms, taking turns crying out apologies or I love you’s. Roxy ends up cradled in Amelia’s arms and legs on the couch. Amelia’s fingers running up and down her spine. “Do you forgive me?” She mumbles against Amelia’s chest, her fingers playing with the collar of her sweater. 

“Liebling,” Amelia sighs, “Of course I do, you know I do. How could I stay mad when your dad might be here right now?” She pulls back so Roxy can see her smile, “I couldn’t be happier that you’ve found more family.” She hums as she places a kiss on Roxy’s head. “But does this mean you don’t know which one is your dad?” 

Roxy shrugs, “Yeah, I was hoping I’d be able to tell by looking at them, but I’ve only seen Harry in person so far and it’s left me with more questions than answers.”

“You do realize our wedding is only like two days away, right?” Amelia chuckles. But then a thought occurs to her and her smile falls. 

“What?” Roxy leans up, concern on her features. 

Amelia makes an unreadable face, “Does this mean Jason had sex with your dad?”

Roxy’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god! How did I forget about that?! Oh my god, gross!”

She pushes herself up to stand and starts pacing around the room. “Did it seriously look like they did  _ stuff _ together?” 

“Only if sitting beside each other and stopping eating in order to smile at one another sounds platonic, which it absolutely doesn’t.” Amelia laughs. She comes up behind Roxy and wraps her arms around her waist. “I know it sounds weird, but I’ve never seen Jason like that before. All, soft and mushy. Even his smile was adorable.” 

“Oh god, don’t make it sound so lovey dovey!” She turns around in Amelia’s arms. “I even gave him the task of showing the island off to Hamish!” 

Amelia pulls her impossibly closer and giggles into her ear, “This just means you get a dad  _ and _ a step dad!”

“Ames no!” Roxy squeals, winding her arms under Amelia’s and going in to tickle under her arms. They quickly turn into a gasping, laughing lump on the floor, all the emotions from earlier having disappeared. 

 

\----

 

Tequila is buttoning up his shirt and avoiding looking at the clock. “You are one hell of a distraction, Hamish.” He teases harmlessly. He knew eating breakfast with Hamish would only lead to more things he’d need to talk about with Eggsy and he wasn’t even mad at himself this time. They’d made plans to meet up on the beach later on but, well, things happened. Tequila glances back at the bed and feels a little victorious in that Hamish has barely moved since he slid off of him. “It’s been like ten minutes, you ain’t gonna move at all?” He chuckles. Hamish’s loud and blissed out sigh is enough to make Tequila’s heart grow another whole damn size. 

“If you hadn’t destroyed my ability to use my legs, I’d be snogging you senseless against that wall, right now.” Hamish attempts to hoist the sheets up around his waist so he’s at least decent. 

“Now don’t you threaten me with a good time, mister.” 

Hamish tries to roll over to make good on his threat but an ache in his side pulls him back to the bed. “You’re lucky. Escape while you can.” He laughs and waves Tequila out of the room. 

Except Tequila can’t resist leaving a quick kiss on Hamish’s forehead before he leaves. Hamish makes aborted attempts at grabbing him to stay but Tequila just laughs and blows another kiss before he leaves the room. 

He makes his way upstairs to Eggsy’s room and hesitantly knocks on the door. He wants to apologize and god help him, gush about Hamish but he’s not certain Eggsy is ready for the latter. 

Eggsy’s unimpressed expression is enough of a clue for Tequila. 

_ Got it, no gushing. _

“You do realize my room is above Hamish’s right?”

Tequila’s eyes widen and he grimaces. “Sorry?”

Eggsy glares at him, “I have literally never wanted to know what you sound like while probably riding a billionaire but I guess this just isn’t my day, is it?”

“I don’t wanna say you’re right but, yeah.” He shrugs. 

“What the- oh just get inside!” Eggsy all but yanks him into the room. He walks towards his couch and flops down petulantly. “So…” he starts in a disgustingly sweet tone. “What the fuck is going on?” 

Tequila sits down on the coffee table, facing Eggsy. “So I may have made you feel like shit for something I did too. And the only reason I didn’t come clean at first was because you were freaking out and that made me freak out and I just couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry, Eggsy. It was a dick thing of me to do and I’m also sorry for what you just had to listen to.”

“You should be.” Eggsy cringes at his own tone because it brings back the memory of Harry saying those exact words to him not two hours ago. His face softens a little. He knows he should be a little more gentle with Tequila because he’s taking it a lot harder than Eggsy is and Eggsy isn’t even still fucking Harry like Tequila is Hamish. “So it’s safe to say you’ve  _ gone all the way _ and there’s no denying anything if Roxy asks?”

“And then some. Sorry.” Tequila winces at Eggsy’s expression. “How ‘bout you?”

Eggsy shrugs, “No actual sex. But like, that was only cause of some other circumstances. My main problem is that Harry thinks I’m Roxy’s fiance.”

"Why in the hell does he think that?”

“I hugged Rox this morning in front of him and to someone who doesn’t know us, it probably looked kinda romantic, which like, fucked over my chances for sure. He got mad after Rox left and stood up for her, said I was a ‘philandering scoundrel’ and didn’t deserve her and all of that.” Eggsy rubs his hands over his face. “It was so fucking bad, mate.”

“Alls you have to do is show him a picture of Roxy and Ames and he’ll understand, Eggsy! You don’t gotta beat yourself up like this!” Tequila stands and makes a grab for Eggsy’s hand. “Come on, get up, let’s go talk to Harry.”

“You don’t get it, Jason!” Eggsy yanks his hand away, knowing full well Tequila knows to stand down if his real name gets used like that. “You didn’t see the way he looked at me. It was like I was some maggot that he couldn’t wait to step on. He ain’t gonna talk to me again.” He palms his entire face and groans.

“What’s he look like?” 

“Fit, salt and pepper hair, thick black glasses, probably back in a full on suit again.” Eggsy mumbles through his fingers.

“Glasses. Suit. Got it.” Tequila grins and is out the door before Eggsy can stop him.

 

\-----

  
  


Regardless of it being barely noon, Harry is three drinks deep and has no plans of stopping. He’s had an affair with his potential daughter’s fiance. Now if that didn’t scream Coronation Street, Harry would eat his tie. He shakes his head, he’s been an idiot and he’s barely been on this island for twenty four hours. Thank God for an all day bar just off the beach.

“You must be Harry, right?” A strong Southern drawl says in front of him.

Harry looks up and is confused because he would’ve known had his bartender been American and he was positive he was a local before. He sets his glass on the table. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” He slurs a little. He really should have stayed and had breakfast instead of drinking this heavily on an empty stomach. 

“The name’s Tequila.” The young man grins. 

A spark of memory flashes in Harry’s mind. “You made the shots last night!”

Tequila raises his hand from the bar, “Guilty, as charged.”

“And now we’re introduced.” Harry attempts to bow while still sitting on the bar stool. “So why do you know who I am?”

“It just so happens that I’m a friend of Eggsy’s. But not in the way that you’re a  _ friend  _ of Eggsy’s.” He all but winks.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry sits up straight in offence. “And just what are you alluding to?”

“Hey now.” Tequila holds up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying that I’m  _ only _ a friend of Eggsy’s, nothing more. But he did mention last night to me.” 

Harry groans and sets his forehead against the bar. “Oh lord, don’t remind me.”

Tequila laughs, “Was he that bad?”

“Was he-?” Harry sits up again and glares at Tequila. “No, it was a wonderful evening but I’m not about to make a habit of sleeping with other people’s fiances!” He notices how loud his voice has gotten but doesn’t look around to see if he’s got an audience. “What Eggsy did last night was low and Roxanne deserves better,” he hisses. 

“You’re damn right she does, and that’s why she’s got a real good fiance in her girlfriend, Amelia.” 

“Amelia? Who the hell is Amelia?”

“Look, I’m gonna level with you Harry.” Tequila leans in as if to whisper a secret but his voice doesn’t lower at all. “What you saw this morning between Eggsy and Roxy, well that’s just a platonic hug between best friends. Ain’t nothing inappropriate there, you get me?”

“You mean Eggsy isn’t Roxanne’s fiance?” Harry asks quietly. When Tequila shakes his head, Harry feels a weight lift off his shoulders. “So, I didn’t wreck anyone’s marriage last night?” Another shake of Tequila’s head and Harry feels his chest getting tight. “So Eggsy now thinks I hate him?” Tequila nods and Harry’s chest aches. “Oh fucking fuck.” 

“We can fix it, I promise.”

“How?” Harry laments. “I essentially told him he was scum and not worth the air he was breathing. I can’t come back from that.”

Tequila walks around the bar and sets a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t intervene and help y’all make up?”

Harry wants to trust Tequila but the young man’s smile looks far too mischievous for anything good. 

  
  


\-----

 

Harry should have trusted his gut. That mischievous grin has now led to him being tied to a chair with his own bloody tie from his pocket and said chair is dangerously close to the edge of the stone pathway he’s near. One wrong move and he’ll be sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Tequila had promised that by putting Harry in “danger”, meant that Eggsy was bound to run to save him and they could talk it out. Now that Harry has sobered up, the plan sounds incredibly stupid and he feels like a right tit about it all. 

He tries to find a positive thing,  _ at least I’m getting some fresh air?  _ He pouts, gently pulling at the tie wrapped around his wrists. The chair Tequila has tied him to seems barely sturdy enough to hold his weight and after a panicky wiggle, he decides to stop moving full stop. “Jesus, I hope Eggsy gets here sooner rather than later.”

 

\-----

 

“Eggsy! Eggsy!” 

Eggsy turns around and smiles at Neo, a young boy who sometimes offers to help Eggsy with cleaning the kitchen. “Why do you look so worried, Neo?” He teases, ruffling Neo’s thick, wavy hair.

“There’s a man in trouble!”

“In trouble?! Where?” He tries to sound authoritative but he’s already worried that he won’t be able to handle what Neo is talking about. 

Neo grabs Eggsy’s hand and pulls him out of the courtyard. “He’s by the stone bridge!” Neo makes him run down further into the village. 

When they get closer and closer to the shore, Eggsy starts to panic internally. “Uh, Neo, mate, where is this man?” Their feet slap against the cobblestones and Neo yanks Eggsy with far more strength than any eight year old should rightfully have and pushes him under the small stone pathway that they sometimes fish from. “Neo! Wait!” Neo lets go too soon and Eggsy hits the side of the wall, having lost his balance. He stumbles trying to get his balance again and only has a split second before he realizes that Harry is the man in trouble and by that point, Eggsy is already trying to steady himself on Harry’s chest but instead pushes Harry’s chair into the sea. Eggsy skids to a stop right at the edge of the pathway and he watches in horror as Harry’s panicked face sinks below the surface. 

Eggsy kicks off his shoes and throws off his shirt and jumps into the water. Thankfully Harry hasn’t sunk too far but the man can’t get himself free. Eggsy hoists Harry above water and Harry gasps for air and tries to clear his lungs at the same time. Eggsy’s hands find Harry’s and he struggles with untying the tie. “What the fuck were you doing?!” He sputters, trying not to spit water on Harry’s face. 

“What the fuck am I doing?!” Harry’s incredulous tone is bordering on hysterical. “The cowboy tied me up and-“ he slips below the surface again and throws his head back till he’s above water again. He sucks in air and uses his shoulder to wipe one of his eyes. He spits out more seawater and glares at Eggsy. “Your maniac of a friend left me here!”

The awkward weight of Harry plus the chair are quickly becoming a problem. Eggsy’s heart is painfully thumping against his ribcage as he tries to maneuver everything at once. Harry is still trying to talk to him but Eggsy doesn’t hear a thing. Trying to keep Harry’s head above water is nearly impossible one handed; Eggsy tries it once but then Harry gasps for air before he goes under again and Eggsy uses what little extra strength he can muster to pull Harry up again. His brain can’t deal with the fact that Tequila tied Harry up and left him in such a dangerous spot. “Will you- Jesus, Harry - quit thrashing - Just hold still for one fucking second!” He shouts. Harry immediately stops being a twat and Eggsy is finally able to slip a finger into the knotted tie and he loosens it enough to let Harry go. 

Harry’s arms immediately start to thrash again as he tries to keep himself afloat. He slips below the surface again and Eggsy rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest and pulling him against his own chest. “Jesus Christ, Harry! Kick your fucking legs! Do you not know how to swim?”

“Oh and I suppose you’re a bloody Olympic diver, are you? Harry isn’t even remotely sorry for how sarcastic that sounded. 

Eggsy scoffs and pulls Harry closer to his chest. He gets them both to shore and the moment they touch sand, Harry is up and out of Eggsy’s arms, tripping up the beach like a newborn foal. Eggsy hunches over and leans on his knees as he tries to get his breath back. Harry  _ still _ hasn’t stopped ranting and Eggsy has had enough. He stomps over and pushes a finger into Harry’s chest. “I just saved your life, yeah? So shut up and be grateful!”

An undignified squawk falls from Harry’s lips. 

“And no, I ain’t joking, so quit complaining.” Eggsy hasn’t removed his finger from Harry’s chest. He briefly lets his gaze flit down to see how good Harry looks in a sopping wet shirt.  _ Fuck me. _ He thins his lips, hoping to stop himself from saying that out loud. Harry has stopped talking/moving entirely and is just staring at Eggsy. “What?” Eggsy asks defensively. 

“I know you’re not Roxy’s fiance.” Harry says quietly. “I’m sorry I got mad at you earlier.”

An apology was the last thing Eggsy was expecting out of Harry in that exact moment. “So you ain’t mad anymore?” 

Harry takes one look at himself and then gives Eggsy a once over. “Considering we both look like drowned rats, I’d say I’m only mad at Tequila.” His lips quirk into a small smile. 

With that revelation and the fact that his body is screaming at him to lie down, Eggsy just kind of flops to his knees on the soft sand. He groans but is in no hurry to walk back up to his room. 

“Are you alright?” Harry kneels to get a good grasp on Eggsy’s biceps. He lifts Eggsy into a standing position and wraps an arm around him to keep him upright. “Come on, let’s get out of these wet clothes.”

Eggsy snorts and reaches behind Harry to squeeze an arse cheek. “Whatever you say, Mr. Hart.”

Harry’s eyes widen upon the squeeze. He pokes Eggsy in the ribs and smiles widely. “Tart.”

 

\-----

 

Roxy has yet to meet Hamish, but she’s kind of hoping her dad is Percival. She’d bumped into him on her way down to do some laundry; they’d hit it off immediately and it honestly felt like they’d known each other their entire lives. 

Now Roxy has taken Percival out to see the ruins near the tip of the island. Percival had been going on and on about how it took so much effort to get her Mum on board with a historical tour of the ruins. 

“I used to have to bribe her with kisses as incentive for her to retain at least some of the history.” He laughs. 

Roxy chuckles but also blushes a little at the same time. “My fiance, Amelia had to do something similar for me to learn proper Greek.”

_ They’d been at the beach for the better part of the day. They swam, they napped, and by the time the sun was setting, they’d realized they were all alone.  _

_ Roxy had fought to take ‘advantage’ of the empty beach, but Amelia had stood her ground.  _

_ “You need to know more Greek than just the tourist phrases you know, Roxy.” _

_ “But everyone I talk to already speaks English!” _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous.” Amelia chastised. “Look, how about we quiz the words from that book you found?” _

_ Roxy made a face, “But that’s a kids book!” She huffed.  _

_ “I’ll make it worth your while…” Amelia smiled lasciviously.  _

_ “I’d better get a good reward and not a lesson on how the word has latin roots, okay?” _

_ Amelia laughed. “No darling, I promise.” She shifted closer. “Okay, what’s the word for Hand?” _

_ “Uh, is it  _ _ χέρι?” _

_ Amelia’s eyes lit up. “Yes! See? We’re off to a good start.” She picked up Roxy’s hand and placed a kiss on the palm. “Χέρι.” She repeated.  _

_ Roxy flushed and repeated the word back. _

_ Amelia’s lip had barely left Roxy’s hand as she spoke. “How about arm?”  _

_ “Αγρόκτημα?” _

_ “Nope, that’s farm.” She bit at the tender skin on Roxy’s wrist. “Try again.” _

_ With each nibble, Roxy was losing more and more of her concentration. “Um,  _ _ μπράτσο?”  _

_ Amelia’s answer was a long lick up Roxy’s arm, which was no doubt salty from the amount of time they spent in the sea. “Neck?” _

_ “Oh god,” Roxy was flustered. “A-A-Αυχένας?”  _

_ Amelia moved closer and Roxy shivered at the hot breath against her neck. “Ames…” She said breathlessly. Roxy pulled Amelia on top of her and laid back against their blanket. Amelia moaned and slotted herself between Roxy’s thighs. They clasped their hands together, the only sounds were the small waves cresting on the beach and Roxy’s moan as Amelia finally started kissing her properly. It had gotten heated very quickly and soon Roxy was panting and clutching Amelia’s shoulders as Amelia’s fingers continued to press inside her. Amelia’s thumb rubbed at Roxy’s clit and the slow rhythm pushed her over the edge. Roxy sped up her own fingers and soon Amelia was breathlessly repeating, “σ' αγαπώ” over and over again, _

_ Roxy’s eyes widened.  _ **_I know what that means!_ ** _ “You love me? She blurted out. _

_ Amelia nodded against Roxy’s chest. “I do.” She leaned up and looked Roxy in the eye. “I love you.” _

_ The biggest smile possible had bloomed on Roxy’s face. “I love you, too.” She said quietly, cupping Amelia’s cheek. “I love you, too.” _

Roxy’s blush deepens when she realizes Percival is staring at her. “Sorry, with the wedding this close, I tend to drift off sometimes.”

Percival smiles. “I remember planning my own wedding. Absolute nightmare. I applaud you for taking it on yourself.” He thinks about how much of a struggle it had been for his ex’s father to walk her down the bloody aisle. Her parents had not had a healthy divorce and he will be eternally grateful that he doesn’t have to deal with them anymore. He pushes the memory aside and smiles at Roxy. “Will your father be giving you away?”

Roxy stops walking and rests her hand against a broken pillar. “I’d love him to.” 

“Isn’t he here?” Now that Percival thinks about it, he hasn’t heard or seen anything about Roxy’s father. 

“I uh, I sure hope so.” Roxy looks up at him shyly. 

It hits him like a freight train when he puts it all together. Memories and coincidences flood his brain at once. He shouldn’t be surprised that she brought him here. “Roxy,” he starts carefully, “Am- am I your father?” That whole sentence is possibly the weirdest thing he’s ever said. Him. A father. 

Roxy chews her lip nervously. “I sure hope so.” She grins. 

Percival rushes forward and envelopes her in a huge hug. A daughter. He has a daughter. “How long have you known?”

She pulls back to look at him, “Not long.”

“Did your Mum tell you?” Percival just can’t believe his good luck. He’d always wanted children but his ex-wife had hated kids. 

“No.” Roxy shakes her head. “I found a journal that she’d kept the year she was pregnant with me.”

Percival’s eyes widen. “And there was stuff about me written in there?” When Roxy nods he finds it very difficult not to turn red at the implications. 

“You were actually featured the most.” She smiles. 

“Should I feel pride at that?” He smirks. “I’m not sure what is appropriate here.” He chuckles weakly at his own joke. But then a thought occurs to him. One that he really wishes hadn’t. “Wait, you said I came up the most? Does that mean I’m not….Oh my god. Harry and Hamish?”

“I’m sorry. I know nothing is for sure, but I just had to meet you all. I was actually hoping I’d know the moment I saw you guys, but-” She trails off. 

Percival’s smile is soft. “Roxy, you are the spitting image of your mother. If anything, we’d just have a side mention in your genes. Even I can’t tell if you’ve gotten anything from me.” He hugs her again. “Even if all I get is a third of you, it’s more than I’d ever thought I’d get.”

“Why don’t you already have kids?”

“My ex-wife wildly detested children. I had to rely on my nieces and nephews for baby cuddles.” He sighs. “If I’d known about you, I’d have spoiled you rotten and I’m sure your Mum would’ve hated it.”

At the mention of Dawn, a somber silence settles over them. The wind whistles through the ruins, it’s nearing sunset and the sun paints the few pillars still standing, a warm orange. 

Roxy drags her fingers along a stone wall. “Even though I don’t know if you’re my dad, I’m still really glad you took a chance and came.”

“Me too.” Percival grins. “I’m honoured to be at your wedding in any capacity you’ll have me.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her to another interesting point in the ruins. 

 

\-----

 

Eggsy takes a quick shower; he hates having dried saltwater in his skin, not to mention what it does to his hair. He quickly towels off and gets dressed in his trackie bottoms and a tank top. He and Harry have made plans to get themselves sorted and then to have a chat over some tea. 

What exactly the chat will entail is unknown at this point. Eggsy’s not sure if there was anything behind Harry’s “‘Tart” comment; half of him really hopes there was something there and the other half is hoping that Harry has pieced together why he was invited and will try to let him down gently, just to make it easier on the both of them and Roxy.

He jogs down the steps, trying to shove his feelings down with each step he takes. By the time he reaches the kitchen, he’s convinced himself that he’ll be 100% fine if Harry decides to walk away from him. That is, until he sees Harry stride into the kitchen, his hair completely unstyled and fluffy. 

Harry stops when he sees Eggsy’s slack-jawed expression. “What?” He notices where Eggsy’s gaze lies and he’s instantly embarrassed. He almost never leaves the house without pomade in his hair; he’d just been too tired to shower. He’s had an emotional day and really just wants to curl up with a cup of tea and the Le Carre novel he downloaded for his trip. Harry tries to smooth out his curls, all the while avoiding eye contact with Eggsy. 

“Don’t try to flatten those on my account.” Eggsy grins. “I think they make you look right handsome.” He turns around to set the kettle on the hob. “So how serious is our chat likely to be, Harry? Should I be grabbing something to Irish up our cuppas?” He hasn’t turned back around yet, he’s worried he’s going to know the answer based on Harry’s face alone. 

“What do you know about Roxanne’s father?”

_ That _ makes Eggsy turn around. He studies Harry’s face. ‘Not much, why?” He answers casually. 

Harry leans against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m just curious.” When Eggsy doesn’t answer, Harry raises a quizzical brow. If Eggsy and Roxanne are best friends, Eggsy must know more than he lets on.”Eggsy, do you know why I was invited here?”

“Uhhh, I think this is a conversation you and Rox should be having. 

Harry is about to argue that point when Roxy and Percival walk in. 

“What about me?” Roxy’s grinning at the both of them. She’s honestly just happy Eggsy and Harry are apparently getting along and Eggsy hasn’t abandoned Harry somewhere on the island. Eggsy discreetly waves at her and mouths “He knows”

“Oh,” Roxy looks at Harry. “ _ Oh _ . Uh, right.”  She looks over at Percival then back at Harry. “Maybe we should all just have a seat and um, well, I’ll explain stuff?” 

“Shouldn’t, um, Hamish be here too?” Eggsy asks quietly. 

Roxy nods, “Do you know where he is?” 

Eggsy can’t stop his snort, “I think if we know where Tequila is, we know where Hamish is.”

“Oh god, it’s true?” Roxy grimaces. “I thought Amelia was exaggerating!” 

Suddenly realizing that he just told Roxy Tequila’s secret, Eggsy tries to make it seem less traumatizing. “I just meant that they’ve gotten along well, that’s all!” 

Rosy shoots him a disbelieving look. “Amelia said it looked like they hooked up.”

“Fuck. Well, I can’t make that seem any better now can I?” Eggsy says, mostly to himself. 

“Just, can you just go get him please?” Roxy sounds exasperated, even to her own ears. 

 

\-----

 

Soon enough, Roxy has the three men with Eggsy and Tequila around the table. She tries not to notice whatever the hell it is between Hamish and Tequila, but it’s hard to avoid. “So, I’m sure by now you’ve all figured out why I invited you to my wedding.” 

Hamish raises a brow and looks at the other men at the table. Harry and Percival aren’t giving anything away but both Jason and Eggsy look mortified. He looks up at Roxy, “I can safely say I have no idea why we’re meeting like this.” 

“It’s ‘cause he’s been too  _ busy _ .” Eggsy mutters at Tequila under his breath. 

Tequila kicks him under the table and glares at him. “Shut up.” He whispers back, harshly. 

“Someone mind letting me in on whatever is going on, please?” Hamish asks, still staring at Jason and Eggsy having a stare down. 

“Oh! Oh okay, um, well then this is going to sound so awkward, but I invited you three here because there’s a possibility that one of you is my dad.” 

Hamish feels like the room is starting to spin. “What?” He asks, staring at the table as a fixed point. He might just throw up.

“I’m so sorry,” Roxy starts to say, wringing her hands. “Harry and Percival had figured it out earlier. I’m sorry, Hamish.” She doesn’t know how to read Hamish’s current state of staring at the table like it’s made of pure gold. Is he mad? Is he terrified? Roxy just doesn’t know.

A daughter. Roxy could be his daughter. A daughter that he’s just bloody well met. He looks back up at her and swallows the lump in his throat. “I’m-” he stalls, pointing at himself. “And you could be my- oh my god.” This wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He looks over at Jason and it dawns on him.  _ This is why he was so nervous that first night. Fucking hell, he knew I could be her dad. Jesus Christ. _ Hamish looks to Harry and Percival.

Percival leans across the table and takes Hamish’s hand. “I know it’s a shock, and we don’t know which one of us is her father, but we’re kind of in this together now.” He shrugs. 

Hamish squeezes Percival’s hand and meets eyes with Roxy. “What led you to the three of us? There’s no way your mother would’ve told you about that summer.” He’s still in shock, so he sounds a bit like a robot. 

“Mum kept a journal and she wrote about you three and I just kinda...put things together.”

Roxy keeps an eye on Hamish as he processes everything; he doesn’t look like he’s about to storm out of the room but he also doesn’t look like he’s ready to jump for joy. 

He blinks a few times and clears his throat. “Why wouldn’t she tell us?” His voice surprisingly quiet. 

“Why didn’t Mum tell you?” Roxy finally realizes what the look on Hamish’s face means. He’s heartbroken. 

“I would’ve  _ loved _ to have raised a daughter.” Hamish’s voice cracks. The honest to god truth is that he’s always wanted a child but knew how hectic his life was and had resigned himself to never being a father. Now to find out he could be a father to a grown up daughter is mind-blowing. His body acts without his permission and he stands up abruptly. “I-uh, Roxy, could we take a walk?”

Roxy is surprised by his request for all of a second and then she looks to the whole table of people, unsure of leaving them in the midst of a very awkward moment. Percival smiles at her and nods towards the door. Roxy smiles weakly in thanks before she and Hamish leave the kitchen. 

The kitchen fills up with dead air the moment they leave. Eggsy chews his lip and takes a look around the table. Harry and Percival are sending knowing glances to each other and Tequila looks genuinely concerned about Hamish. He nudges Tequila’s shoulder. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Tequila tears his eyes away from the door and nods slowly. “I don’t know what it is, but I just can’t stop thinking about him.” He really, really can’t. They’ve spent almost every waking moment together since they met and it’s such a foreign feeling for him, to want this badly and to feel it in return. 

“I can wholeheartedly relate.” Harry pipes up from across the table. He watches Eggsy’s eyes look over at him hopefully so he just kind of shrugs, like, what was he even supposed to feel? Eggsy is a first in a  _ lot _ of ways for him and it’s hard not to feel attached to him. He smiles at Eggsy and for once doesn’t try to push aside the butterflies in his stomach when Eggsy smiles back. Harry’s looks over at Tequila briefly and he suddenly remembers he’s cross with the cowboy. He frowns and squints at Tequila. “And I have a bone to pick with you, young man.” 

Eggsy snorts and Tequila looks taken aback by Harry’s tone. “What now?”

“You tied me up and left me on that abandoned pathway and then no doubt paid that child to rush Eggsy down into the village but it ended up with us both in the water and me drowning while tied to a bloody chair!” He says in exasperation. 

Even Percival turns to stare at Tequila. “You did what?” 

Eggsy doesn’t even try to hide his laughter at Tequila trying to talk his way out of his terrible fix-it strategy. 

 

\-----

 

Their walk ends up taking them up to the roof. The sun has fully set and the stars are out in full force. They didn’t talk much on the way up there but it’s like they both knew the best spot to have this conversation. Hamish sits down on the wicker couch cushion and stares at the stars. “I’m sorry,” he starts. “I just, I don’t even know you yet.” He looks at her imploringly. “I feel like the others have a better handle on it than I do.”

Roxy sits down next to him, “I know. I know it’s an awful lot all at once. I’m sorry.”

Hamish grabs her hand and squeezes it. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Roxy. I’m glad I came back to the island. And all of this-” He squeezes her hand again. -”all of this  _ is _ a lot but I think I could acclimate to being a father really quickly, if I had to.” He smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. 

“I just need you to know that I’m not asking for anything. I don’t want you to think I’m just after money or something awful like that, I just wanted a piece of my family at my wedding. And by the looks of things, I get three extra pieces of my family at my wedding.” She grins. 

“At this point, do you want to do a DNA test to see who your father is?”

Roxy shakes her head. “No, I really don’t. I’ve now had a little time to spend with the three of you and I just can’t imagine asking two of you to leave.” She looks up at the stars wistfully. _The boys think highly of all of them too and heaven knows how much that means to me._ She side eyes Hamish for a second. _Even if there’s something between you and Jason, I can’t deny the weight that has._ Roxy sighs. “And even though Mum’s not here anymore, I think she’d be happy to see that we’re all together right now. I mean, she’d have threatened to beat me for getting you guys to the island like this,” she laughs. “But I think she’d have loved to see you all again.”

“We’d have loved that too, Roxy. I think I can safely say that the three of us still care quite deeply for your Mum and we’ll honour her memory in any way we can.”

“Just as long as you come to the wedding, that’s all that matters right now.”

“I can’t wait.” Hamish leans forward to hug her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this fic each week! I'm still working on the last chapter and it's mostly just feelings and smut at this point with a wedding thrown in.


	4. When All is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's heart comes away unscathed before, during or after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this monster of a chapter, real life got in the way! 
> 
> Rom Com Level Feelings: 1000%

The Big Talk had gone much better than Roxy had imagined.

Once she and Hamish re-joined the group in the kitchen, they’d discussed logistics for a little bit and at one point Amelia had come down and made a fresh pot of tea for everyone. She was formally introduced as Roxy’s fiance and everyone had _finally_ met everyone else; Roxy had breathed a sigh of relief. There were no more secrets on her end and even though she’d yet to have confirmation from either party, she was letting go the whole, ‘Tequila is hooking up with my possible dad’ thing. Amelia had help her put it into perspective: by the time Hamish and Jason met, Roxy hadn’t even met Hamish yet so it’s not as bad as her knowing him her whole life only _then_ to find out he was sleeping with one of her best friends. It was a much easier truth to swallow at that point. She’d also feel like a total jerk for standing in the way of something that got Tequila so flustered and obviously made him so happy.

The fathers-to-be decided to have a little meeting of their own back up on the roof, while Roxy, Amelia, Eggsy and Tequila had final touch things for the wedding to discuss.

The air outside is slightly brisk, not cold enough for a jacket but not warm enough to be in shorts. Hamish takes the spot he had when he’d been talking with Roxy and the other men flank him on wicker chairs.

“So,” Harry starts, “Fatherhood.”

Hamish and Percival just kind of nod and stare out at the sea.

“Decidedly _not_ how I pictured this trip going.” Harry chuckles to himself.

“I would’ve figured the sexual awakenings alone would’ve been enough for you.” Percival grins. He gestures to Hamish, “Here Hamish thought he’d be the one making sure you leave slightly more debauched than before and you’ve stepped up and did it all on your own.”

Hamish swivels to stare at Harry. “Sexual awakenings? Oh, Harry, I’m so proud.” His grin is positively salacious. “So what minx crossed your path at the right time?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s still very new to me, but it’s Eggsy. And I’d appreciate it enormously if you’d let him be, for the time being. I’m not in any rush to scare him off.”

“The cook?! Oh well _done_ Harry! He’s gorgeous!” Hamish leans over to pat Harry on the back.

“Yes, well, it was unexpected and I’m still wrapping my mind around it.” It’s been an eventful few days and as much as Harry wants to spend some time thinking about it, he also knows his time with Eggsy is limited so he doesn’t want to waste a second. They’re going to be spending the night together again tonight and Harry is just a wee bit on edge because he’s going to suggest that they actually have sex this time. His Google search history is now rather embarrassing, what with all the _preparation_ articles he’s read. But he wanted to at least have more knowledge than he did yesterday. After drying off from the near drowning situation, Harry had quickly snuck out to the village to pick up supplies from a drug store. He felt thirteen again while buying condoms and lube, his cheeks reddening to a ridiculous hue when the old lady at the till gave him a lewd wink.

“If you need any hints at all, you let me know, alright?” Hamish’s tone is serious.

Percival chuckles to himself, “Hell, even I can give you pointers. I’ve never actually bottomed, but I’ve done a fair amount of foreplay/prep in my day.”

“Oh my god.” Harry drops his head between his knees. _This is so awkward._

“Have you really, Percy?” Hamish looks delighted.

“Oh piss off,” he laughs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, I was married to a woman for years, but that doesn’t mean my youth and subsequent life after the divorce was purely heterosexual.” Percival winks at Hamish. ‘Be _more_ open-minded, Hamish.” He teases and laughs at Hamish’s dumbfounded expression.

That sets Hamish off in a overly dramatic retelling of how he came out to his own father at the age of thirty one and how his father had definitely known much sooner than Hamish had and it leaves them all in hysterics when Hamish lists every single reason his father knew ahead of himself. He wipes a tear from his eye, “Christ, I miss him.”

“When did he pass?” Percival asks.

Hamish sighs, “It’s been about eight years. It was really rough for the first five or so but then I’d had my partner at the time to help me through it. He’d already lost his own parents so he was able to be truly supportive.”

Harry can’t resist asking, “Was that Jacob Winslow?” Jacob Winslow had been the older, designer boyfriend of Hamish. When Hamish nods, Harry gushes. “It’s going to sound silly but you have no idea how much that relationship affected me, Hamish. I mean, anyone who was anyone in the fashion business knew about you two! You were someone my age who just gave zero fucks about what people said and I loved it. Absolutely loved it.”

“For what it’s worth, Harry, a lot of that was Jake. He’d always been such a free spirit and he came along in my life at a time where I’d forgotten to enjoy life. He was a blessing.” He smirks to himself, “Jake and Dawn would’ve gotten along like a house on fire. I’d almost brought him to the island but then he’d gotten sick and life just became focussed on him and his recovery for awhile.” Hamish flexes his fingers. “It was tough, but it made us both stronger by the end and even though we weren’t together anymore, we still remained friends. We actually go out for dinner on the anniversary of him being declared in remission.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever remained friends with an ex.” Percival thinks back to all five of his exes. He’s definitely not friendly with Sarah anymore, not that he’s sad about that. Davis had moved away for uni and they’d never spoken again. Both Bella and Theo had been from his first post divorce summer/autumn and were never meant to be anything more than a fling and Lizzie had been a bit of a shit, so he wasn’t upset about not keeping in touch with her.

"I’m just as guilty.” Harry raised his hand. “On the way over the island, I’d come to the horrifying realization that my romantic life has been crap for a very long time.”

Hamish and Percival laugh. “Well thank goodness for the memories of Dawn to bring us all back here!” Hamish cheers. “We’d have never met Jason or Eggsy and we’d be romantic, single old sods. Wait, Percy! Have you met anyone?”

“No, no. Not yet. I’m not in any rush to either. After everything this poor heart has been through, I’m afraid Fate is going to have to intervene if she wants me to find someone.” He chuckles. “Besides, I don’t know what I’d do if I’d met someone here, only to leave in a few days.” His expression sobers a bit, “What are you two planning to do?”

“Uhhh,” Hamish and Harry mutter at the same time.

“I honestly try not to think about it,” Harry shrugs, pressing his palms down his trousers. He has no idea about what he could possibly do. His ties in London are strong and he also just doesn’t have the money to do something lavish like fly down often enough to make a relationship worth it.

“I think it’ll involve a conversation with Jason. See if he even wants it to continue.” Hamish looks off to the sea.

Both Harry and Percival snort. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? That boy is a goner.”

“Well, still!” Hamish tries not to let the floaty feeling in his stomach rise up much more. “Still, we should at least talk about it and if he’s open to it, I’d probably fly down or even fly him up once and awhile.”

Harry finds himself jealous of Hamish once again. Having that amount of money available at all times would obviously be ideal. It’s not like he’s poor or anything, he’s always just been very responsible with his money and using it to fly down to Greece to see his twenty-something boyfriend just sounds ridiculous. He pushes past his envy and changes the subject to the wedding.

  


\-----

 

Amelia and Roxy are planning on spending the night apart, so after the Big Talk, Eggsy and Tequila grabbed all the spare pillows and moved them into Amelia and Roxy’s suite for an impromptu, pre-wedding hangout. Beers were passed around and pillows were thrown on the floor so they could all just lie down and drink together.

Eggsy stares at the ceiling, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on his chest. “I’m so fucking happy for you guys. Tomorrow is going to be the best.”

They all cheers and settle back against the pillow pile.

“Speaking of happy…” Amelia teases, “What’s new, Tequila?”

Tequila just tips his hat down over his face and refuses to look at any of them because he’s certain they’ve all got shit-eating grins on their faces. Maybe save Roxy. “Nope, I ain’t saying a thing.”

“Oh come on, _Jason._ ” Eggsy teases.

Both Amelia and Roxy gasp, “You let him call you Jason?”

“While cupping his face for a good morning kiss, no less.” Eggsy says innocently.

A muffled, “Are you serious?” comes from under Tequila’s hat and he throws it off his head to glare at Eggsy.

“Hey!” Eggsy points, “You’re having waaay more sex than I am so I think you can fuck off.” The moment those words are out of his mouth, he realizes his fatal mistake. And even if he hadn’t, Tequila’s face-splitting grin would’ve tipped him off.

Amelia recovers first, “So who are you not having enough sex with, Eggsy?”

He glares back at Tequila, “Damn you.” Eggsy turns over onto his stomach to look at Amelia and Roxy. “Okay, so don’t get mad, but oh god, I’m kinda seeing Harry.”

“You WHAT?!” Amelia shouts in delight, throwing a pillow at his face.

“Harry? As in my possible father, Harry?” Roxy stares at him. What the hell is in the water here? Why are her best friends hooking up with her dads? “What the hell is happening?”

“To be fair, I met Harry the same night Tequila met Hamish so it’s not like I went out and did it after I knew who he was!”

“Yeah!” Tequila piles on, “And this mornin’ when Harry saw you two hugging, he figured Eggsy was your fiance and got all mad! It took classic intervening from yours truly to help them patch it up.”

“You almost drowned him!”

“Almost. I knew you’d get there in time!”

“Oh my god.” Eggsy shoves his face into his pillow and sighs very, very loudly.

Roxy holds up her hands as if trying to piece together all this new information. “So just to be clear, no one is sleeping with Percival?” When everyone shakes their heads, she collapses back onto the pillow pile. “Seriously, you guys. I didn’t think this wedding could get much more complicated.” She accepts the new beer Amelia hands her. “I guess, thanks for keeping it interesting?” Roxy holds her can up and shrugs. “I love you all but I can’t believe you’re sleeping with my dads.”

Tequila snorts, “I ain’t getting much sleep.” He has all of three seconds reprieve before he is tackled with every available pillow.

Once they all calm down and catch their breaths, Eggsy elbows Roxy’s shoulder. “Are you guys getting excited?” He can see Amelia’s hand searching for Roxy’s under the blankets that have been added to the pile.

“Undeniably so.” Roxy nuzzles Amelia and kisses her nose.

“Save it for the wedding night!” Eggsy and Tequila groan while laughing.

 

\-----

 

“You’ll apologize to Eggsy, right?” Hamish huffs out; he definitely needs to get back to the gym if this is how out of breath he is after an enthusiastic round with Jason.

Jason laughs; they’d been _much_ louder than anticipated and under normal circumstances an apology would’ve been necessary. “Naw, Eggsy said he probably wouldn’t be in his own room anyways.”

“Ah, he’s with Harry.” Hamish pats Jason’s arm, “I’m so happy he let himself live a little for once.”

“He don’t normally fuck ex-pat twinks?”

Hamish shakes his head, “He’s never been with a man before Eggsy.”

Jason sits up, immediately concerned. “He ain’t like, ashamed of his sexuality or nothing, right?” He knows he sounds protective as hell, but he was _there_ when Eggsy had had a boyfriend who was all sweet in private but refused to be seen with him in public. That piece of shit had also used derogatory names during sex and Tequila had wasted zero time beating the shit out of that trash as soon as he’d found out. It’d be a cold day in hell before he’d let Eggsy get hurt like that again. He suddenly registers that Hamish has been rubbing his back the entire time.

“Harry’s not like that, Jason. It’s nothing like what you’re imagining. He’d just never realized he was attracted to men before. He’s definitely coming to terms with his sexuality, but he’s in no way ashamed.” He takes a good look at Jason before continuing. “And before you go challenge Harry to a duel or something, just know that he’s crazy about Eggsy.”

“Yeah?” When Hamish nods, Jason just lies back down, snuggling against him. He wants to ask Hamish about how _he_ feels and even though this is the perfect moment, he’d still rather not deal with any form of reality at this point in time. He’d rather bask in the afterglow. Hamish’s hand slides down his back and smoothes over his ass. Jason squirms when two fingers slip inside him and his hips just helplessly grind against Hamish’s thigh. He groans and mouths at Hamish’s shoulder.

“God, you’re perfect.” Hamish breathes into Jason’s hair. His fingers keep a steady rhythm. “You want to be on top this time or should I get you on all fours again?”

Jason unabashedly wants both of those things, but he’s also feeling blissfully lazy, so he lets go of Hamish and turns his back to him, unfortunately pulling out Hamish’s fingers. “Just like this.” He grabs at Hamish’s hips and pulls him in. It’s a purely selfish position because he doesn’t think he can face Hamish on what might be their last night together. Emotions are running wild through him and not being able to see the adoration in Hamish’s eyes is what he needs right now.

Ignoring the little leap his heart does as Jason pulls him closer, Hamish wraps his arm around Jason’s waist, quietly nuzzling the back of his neck and placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Can you grab a condom?” He mumbles into Jason’s skin.

Groaning at the inconvenience of it all, Jason pushes himself up and over to the night table; he rummages through the drawer and finds the last condom in the box. He can’t help but wonder if it’s an omen. This could be the last time Hamish shares his bed. He bites down on the inside of his cheek to snap himself out of his negative thoughts.

Hamish takes the foil package and pulls him in tighter. As soon as he feels Jason melt back into his embrace, he lets himself wonder when he got to be so tactile. He’s always enjoyed touch, but with Jason, it’s like his body craves it. Pulling away slightly to make some room between them, he slips on the condom. “Do you need any prep again?” His fingers had slid in quite easily before, but he still wants to check.

“Nuh uh. Just need you.” Jason grabs for Hamish’s hips again. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Hamish bites at his shoulder as he slides back in. Jason groans loudly. The first few thrusts are slow, almost as if anything faster feels wrong. Although everything about this seems different now. The air feels charged with electricity and neither one of them seem to be in any rush to set off more sparks. Without thinking, Hamish lets his hand slide up Jason’s stomach, to rest over his heart. Only after a choked out moan escapes Jason’s lips does Hamish realize how fast Jason’s heart is beating against his palm.

It’s suddenly too intimate, too loving; Hamish is nearly overwhelmed by it all. He moves his hand back down to rest against Jason’s stomach once more and hoists his leg over Jason’s hip. The angle is much better and judging by how fast each of them is panting, there’s no way they can draw this out anymore.

Jason lets his fingers splay on top of Hamish’s, as they grasp on to his stomach. He focuses on how good he feels and doesn’t let his brain think wonder about a life where he could have this all the time. A life that he could share with Hamish. _Shut up, NOW!_ he tries to tell himself. As if sensing that Jason was preoccupied, Hamish’s hand slides down to wrap around his cock. He feels the familiar flicker of his orgasm and grabs onto Hamish’s thigh for dear life.

The creak of the bed and the too quiet moans from Jason were all Hamish could hear. It’s all he wants to hear. He doesn’t want to hear goodbyes, he doesn’t want to hear any hollow versions of “let’s stay in touch”. He just wants right now; he just wants the feeling of Jason surrounding him. The thought of leaving someone that he’s grown so fond of so quickly is terrifying, but the way Jason’s nails dig into his thigh pushes all those thoughts away. He’s not even aware of how tightly he’s held onto Jason until well after they’ve both finished and Jason is not so gently trying to shimmy out of his arms. Hamish panics for all of a second before Jason groans about needing some air, so he loosens his hold on him and flops onto his back.

Hamish lets his eyes drift over Jason’s sweaty back; he feels a little guilty about it but when he apologizes, it’s more for how he held on for longer than was probably comfortable. Jason just laughs it off and Hamish will be eternally grateful that his feelings can stay hidden that much longer.

 

\-----

 

“Oh, uh, _oh._ ”

“Alright, Harry?”

Harry nods briefly. He’s not sure what the appropriate response is for when you’ve got someone’s fingers in your arse for the first time. He stares at the ceiling, desperately trying not be awkward about it. The kissing they’d done before had certainly loosened up his inhibitions and thankfully Eggsy had warmed the lube up so it’s not like his arse went into shock when Eggsy started to tease his rim. _Christ, get out of your damn head!_

Eggsy looks up at Harry and pauses when he sees Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut. He lays a hand on Harry’s thigh, “Harry,” he asks softly, “You okay? Do I need to stop?”

“No,”  Harry sighs. “Don’t stop, I just...need to shut my brain off.” He leans up on his elbows to look at Eggsy properly, but is caught off guard by how incredibly pornographic Eggsy looks: naked, bent down between Harry’s thighs, hand disappearing under Harry’s balls (the fingers inside move slightly) with the other hand laying possessively over Harry’s thigh. If Eggsy were to move his head a few inches, he’d be in a prime cock sucking position and Harry nearly groans at the image his brain produces. Eggsy’s eyes have tracked the path Harry’s have just done and his grin is wicked.

His fingers start moving again and Eggsy smirks at the way Harry’s eyes flutter shut. “Just lie back Harry, I’ll take care of you.”

So Harry does as he’s told and before his head even touches the pillow, Eggsy’s mouth is around him and his brain promptly goes offline. A less than distinguished whimper falls from his lips and he’s gripping the bed sheets, just for something to hold on to.

He feels Eggsy bob his head, a flash of electricity zips up his spine and he can’t control the writhing of his hips at all. He wants more with every thrust and Eggsy seems keen on giving it to him. Harry moans a little louder and then there’s another finger stretching him wide, massaging him, pushing him closer and closer to his climax. Eggsy’s fingers press in deeper and even though Harry is nearly incoherent with pleasure, he knows Eggsy is searching for his prostate. A fingertip barely brushes the bundle of nerves within him and Harry’s eyes shoot open, his hand diving for the root of his cock, squeezing to stave off his orgasm. He was nanoseconds away from coming down Eggsy’s throat and his chest heaves, lungs trying to take in more air that he was apparently not breathing before.

He slowly comes back to reality and realizes that Eggsy has stopped moving entirely: his fingers are still in Harry but his mouth is nowhere near him. He weakly leans up to apologize for his abruptness but Eggsy is hunched over between his thighs, unoccupied hand clutching his face. “Eggsy?”

A muffled, “You punched me in the fucking face!” gets said to the mattress.

“I what?”

Eggsy leans up, touching his nose tenderly. “You was about to come and you punched me in the face!”

Harry is absolutely horrified. “I didn’t!”

“Harry, I had my mouth on your cock and just when I found your prostate, you punched me in the face in your rush to grab your cock.” He lets go of his nose; it’s a little red but thankfully there’s no blood. Harry blurts out an apology, his hand instantly cupping Eggsy’s cheek and Eggsy leans into it unabashedly. He starts to pull out his fingers out of Harry, but the movement causes Harry’s eyes to flutter shut and he gasps when the fingers slip out entirely.  

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry apologizes, resting his hand against Eggsy’s shoulder. “I- I couldn’t help it.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Eggsy squints at him. He’s genuinely happy that the mood hasn’t soured at all.

Harry sighs, “Well, I feel bad about the punch and-”

-”and it’s over. If anything Harry, it’s kinda funny. Your first proper blowjob from a bloke and you punch him instead of coming.” Eggsy laughs. He takes a quick look down at Harry’s cock, it’s not as hard as it was a moment ago but it’s not fully soft so he’s not too disheartened. “Look, I know the mood has been spoiled a bit, but I’m still game if you are.”

“Even though I punched you?”

Eggsy grins, “Harry, I’m officially taking it as a compliment now. I got you so worked up that you didn’t even realize what you’d done.”

That settles Harry a bit. He’s absolutely still game for it, but now he’s worried they’ll have to start all over again.

Sensing some unease, Eggsy leans forward and kisses Harry’s forehead. “Come on, lie down with me.” He gets them set up facing each other, under the covers. “Better?” Harry nods and Eggsy feels like things are starting to get back on track; he snuggles up closer to Harry and starts to place kisses along his jaw. Harry’s arm wraps around Eggsy’s waist, bringing him closer and soon they’re properly kissing again.

Eggsy’s hand slides down Harry’s back and under his thigh, hoisting it over his own. “Can I try again?” he mumbles into Harry’s mouth.

“Please,” Harry groans, hitching his hips closer. He feels buzzy but light as Eggsy’s hand travels between his legs, fingers finding his rim quickly. His fingers press in again, one at a time until he’s loose enough to take all three. Eggsy’s cock slips against his softness of his stomach and Harry is so turned on by _Eggsy_ being turned on that his self-conscious thoughts don’t make an appearance at all.

“Harry?” Eggsy nips at Harry’s jaw. “You want to like this, or?”

“Like before,” is all Harry can groan out. Everything feels so hot and slick between them, Harry’s hands keep slipping from Eggsy’s arse but he’s quickly learned it’s one of his most favourite things to hold on to.

Once the covers have been tossed aside, Eggsy hovers over Harry; he’d momentarily lost the condom but after a quick shuffle under the sheets, he’d found it and put it on. He frames Harry’s face with his arms and smiles down at him. “Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?” He tsks at Harry’s affectionate eye roll. “You _are_ gorgeous.” Kisses get peppered down Harry’s body till Eggsy is between his thighs, hand wrapped around himself, the tip pressing up against Harry’s hole.

A full-bodied shiver makes its way down Harry’s body as Eggsy begins to push in. Harry is left totally speechless; Eggsy’s fingers were one thing but the sensation of being filled up so completely, overwhelms him. He grasps for Eggsy’s shoulders and pulls Eggsy down to him so they’re chest to chest. He needs the anchor of Eggsy’s weight to help him focus. It all seems like too much but he finds himself whimpering when Eggsy pulls out. He can tell Eggsy is trying to watch his face for a reaction but all he can do is nod and clutch a little tighter to Eggsy.

“Slower?” Eggsy whispers in his ear.

Harry makes an agreeable sound and takes a deep breath as Eggsy tries again. He’s instantly glad that Eggsy has a better idea of what he wants than he does. He’d rather not think too heavily about any of this, he just wants to let go. Eggsy’s thrusts eventually move from deliberate and exploratory to breath-hitchingly good. Harry doesn’t know how long it’s taken to get to this point, but he doesn’t even care, as long as Eggsy keeps grinding into him like this.

He’s loosened his hold on Eggsy’s shoulders, but has a relaxed hold on the younger man with his legs; they’re not completely wrapped around Eggsy, but they’re certainly making sure Eggsy doesn’t stop his current pace.

Eggsy leans on one arm over Harry and grabs onto Harry’s cock, his grip is serious and not at all teasing. He starts to jerk Harry off, trying to keep rhythm with his own hips but it’s quickly becoming too hard to keep up. Harry’s eyes have shut and Eggsy can feel his balls tightening up. “Come on Harry, come on,” he huffs out, his own orgasm not far behind. He wants to be inside Harry when Harry comes and he knows Harry’s not far.

Moans and _unfs_ are all Harry can muster. The interrupted orgasm from earlier was just a shimmer of how he feels now. Everything but Eggsy is muted and the pressure of his prostate getting pounded is breathtaking. Eggsy’s fist tightens around him, the white hot tension in his body is suddenly exploding from his head to his toes. His eyes are screwed shut and he cries out as shudder after shudder pulses through him. Eggsy groans and Harry can _feel_ him coming, he brings Eggsy back down and just holds him until they both calm down a little.

It takes longer than Harry thought possible for his brain to come back online, his breathing is almost back to normal and Eggsy is still on top of him. He feels absolutely wrung out. His first sex experience with a man has been utterly incredible and he’s abruptly very sentimental about the young man in his arms. He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head, “I- oh god, that was wonderful, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s charismatic grin makes an appearance as he lifts his head from Harry’s chest. “Yeah?” He places kisses all over Harry’s chest and continues to smile. He was worried that in the beginning, well, the second beginning, that this was going to be too much for Harry, but he is so fucking happy to be wrong. He grimaces once he realizes he’s got Harry’s come all over them both and he reluctantly leans up to slip out of Harry now that he’s gone soft. “Sorry about the mess.” He shrugs.

Harry laughs, “Does it look like I care?” He spreads his arms out to the sides and gestures to himself.

“Well, you will when it dries,” Eggsy grins. He awkwardly gets off the bed and wanders into the bathroom. He runs the tap till it goes warm and disposes of the condom. He wets a cloth and takes it back to clean off Harry. One look at the bed sheets under Harry’s arse makes Eggsy chuckle. “Sorry about the wet spot, got a bit excited with the lube I guess.”

“I just don’t want to sleep in it, that’s all.” Harry rolls over and allows Eggsy to yank the wet sheets away.

They quickly resume their cuddling position and Eggsy revels in the silence. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him. Now that he can focus again, his brain reminds him that Harry is leaving soon. Melancholy settles over him and he idly strokes a finger down Harry’s chest. “Don’t think about how you’re leaving soon, okay?” He feels Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

“Okay.” He places a kiss in Eggsy’s hair. “I won’t.”

 

\-----

 

The apartment above Vanquero is just classic Tequila. It’s decorated in browns and blues, there’s a steer skull sitting in the middle of his small kitchen table and the walls are covered in the glittery posters from his cruise ship performances. It’s such an odd contrast but it’s 100% Tequila. It had been decided months ago, that Amelia would spend the night at Tequila’s, while Roxy stayed in their suite back at the hotel. Amelia is tucked into the guest bed and is just about to drift off to sleep when her phone buzzes.

**Pop Rox: Why did we agree to spend the night apart? It’s not like we don’t already live together :(**

**Ames: Babe, it’s one night lol, don’t be ridiculous.**

**Pop Rox: I can’t sleep without you here!**

**Ames: Just make a pillow pile that’s fiance-shaped <3 **

**Pop Rox: It’s not the same! Just sneak over! Tequila isn’t even there anyways.**

**Ames: Darling, just think, in like 12 hours, we’ll be getting married. We’ll spend every night together after that. Just go to sleep and dream of me.**

Her phone vibrates and Roxy’s picture shows up. Amelia sighs very loudly in Tequila’s empty flat. She swipes to answer. “Are you seriously calling me right now?”

There’s hesitation on Roxy’s end. “Umm, yes? Shut up, I miss you.”

“Roxy, I just saw you like an hour ago.”

“So? I wish you were here.”

Amelia raises her brow as she stares at the ceiling. Roxy isn’t normally so bratty sounding and Amelia almost wishes she _was_ there to see why Roxy was acting like this. But then she hears a tiny little exhale from Roxy and then things start to fall into place. _My fiance is insatiable,_ she half heartedly curses. She clears her throat, “And just what would I be doing if I _was_ there?” A pleased hum from Roxy confirms all of Amelia’s thoughts.

“I thought maybe we would just cuddle for a bit.”

“Just cuddling?” Amelia teases.

'Well, I didn’t say we’d be wearing any clothes…”

“Ohhh, well, I suddenly feel overdressed.” She slips off her sleep tank and her shorts; she’s already planning on washing the sheets as soon as possible and she’s also so fucking glad Tequila isn’t home. Once she’s naked, she gets back into the bed. “Are _you_ overdressed?”

“Nuh uh.”

Amelia groans at the image of Roxy all spread out on their bed, golden skin contrasting with the white sheets. She wishes she was there so she could press up against Roxy, kiss her madly and get her hands all over her gorgeous fiance. Roxy’s breasts are delightfully sensitive and Amelia has no choice but to grab her own in lieu of the ones she really wants.

“What are you thinking about, Ames?” Roxy’s breathing is uneven, she’s either already touching herself or she’s starting to get desperate about it.

“Thinking about you. Thinking about how all I want right now is to kiss you, how much I want to put my mouth all over you. I bet you look amazing right now.”

Roxy gasps, “Hnng, I want your mouth on me so badly.”

Amelia massages her own breast and her fingers slip around her nipple. She moans, her hips hitching a little. “I’d be all over you, liebling. Your breasts, your nipples, oh I’d kiss my way down your stomach and then I’d get right in between your thighs and have you just begging for my fingers.”

“Oh Ames,” Roxy huffs out. It sounds like she’s put Amelia on speakerphone in order to free up both of her hands.

“You’re touching yourself right now, right?” Amelia follows Roxy’s lead and presses the speakerphone button. When Roxy moans a yes, Amelia wastes no time in getting her hand between her thighs. She’s surprised at how quickly she’s gotten slick but with the way Roxy is moaning into her ear, it’s no wonder her fingers slip in easily. Her fingertips massage their way to her clit; she wishes she could see Roxy fingering herself, that image alone would probably make her come but she’s left to rely on Roxy’s breathless moans to get her through this. “Oh fuck,” she curses, after a deep press to her clit. She bites her lip and adds another finger, curving them all up at once.

She wishes she could kiss Roxy right now, press her into their bed, grind their hips together, making an absolute mess of their slickness. Amelia isn’t shy about the noises she’s making and for the second time tonight, she’s grateful Tequila isn’t around. With each push of her fingers, the floaty feeling in her head is becoming more and more tangible. “I’m so close, Rox,” she groans.

“Oh fuck yes, me too, babe.” Roxy’s breathing sounds laboured.

Utterances of Roxy’s name spills from Amelia’s lips as her orgasm washes over her. She squeezes her legs together, her fingers still moving within her, the aftershocks pressing up against them. Roxy’s cries of pleasure make Amelia groan into her pillow. They’ve never actually done that before and she can’t help but smile at the sounds of Roxy coming down from her orgasm.

“If you were here, I’d high-five you right now,” Roxy jokes breathlessly.

Amelia laughs, “God, I’m so glad I get to marry you tomorrow.”

There’s a pause on Roxy’s end, “Today. It’s Saturday already.” Her smile is audible.

“Well then, I look forward to seeing your beautiful face in a few hours, future Mrs. Sheridan- Barnes.”

“And I am going to kiss you senseless, future Mrs. Sheridan-Barnes.” Roxy giggles.

“I’ll hold you to that, liebling.” Amelia sighs happily.

 

\-----

 

“Did you not think to Youtube it?” Harry asks, staring at a pitiful Eggsy and Tequila with bow ties in their hands. “You said you’d had the suits for a month now! Why didn’t you practice?”

“Are you saying this cuz you won’t help us?” Tequila purses his lips.

Eggsy slaps Tequila in the stomach, “Oh piss off!” He looks back at Harry, “We were...busy?” He shrugs helplessly.

Harry eyes them both carefully. “That is the worst possible excuse,” he deadpans.

“But, please? I need to go get Rox and he needs to go get Ames!” Eggsy knows he sounds petulant, but at least he stops himself from kicking his foot out a little like a toddler. He watches Harry sigh and the moment he rolls his eyes, Eggsy knows he’s gonna cave.

“Give me your bloody ties.” Harry holds out his hand and yanks them away from Eggsy and Tequila. Tequila’s bow tie takes him no time at all, but with Eggsy’s gorgeous eyes and smile so close, Harry actually forgets which step he’s on and he pinches Eggsy’s cheek when he sees the young man grin like a fool. Once Eggsy’s is done, Harry drops a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re a menace.” He takes a step back to give them each a once over; their suits are obviously off the peg but the pale beige jacket/trouser combo looks stunning with their ocean blue checked shirts. The deep navy bowtie is the perfect accent and Harry can’t help but beam at the wonderful choices the young men have made. “I must say, you both look incredibly handsome.”

Both men preen a little, Eggsy does a quick spin so Harry can check out his arse. He also gives Harry a blatant once over. The plaid trousers make his legs look extraordinarily longer, but it’s the soft pink waistcoat that does it for Eggsy. Sure, he likes Harry in his classic white shirts, but to see everything he likes packaged up so nicely? Well, Eggsy knows it’s going to be a struggle not to get his hands all over Harry until the wedding is over. He whistles lewdly and winks at Harry. “You are looking well fit today, Harry.”

Eggsy expects Harry to rolls his eyes fondly and he doesn’t disappoint, but it’s Tequila’s teasing laugh that makes him spin on his heel. “You do realize you and Hamish sound just like this, yeah?”

“Oh, I highly doubt tha-”

-”No,” Harry interrupts. “You definitely do, although I might say you’re a bit more into public displays of affection.” Harry nods at Eggsy for backup.

All Eggsy can spit out is a “Yeah!” He elbows Tequila in the ribs. “You even let him call you _Jason_. I don’t even call you Jason!”

Tequila throws up his hands and walks towards the door. He opens it and just about gets through it before he turns with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Oh now don’t pout, Eggsy. I’m sure if you ask real nice, Harry might call you... _Gary_.” He quickly pulls the door closed behind him, his villainous laughter echoing down the hall.

Eggsy stares, slack-jawed at the door. _What the actual fuck?! No one is supposed to know my real name!_ He’d even gone to the lengths of blacking it out on all of his paperwork at the hotel. The only place his real name was in print was his passport and birth certificate. _That bastard must’ve been holding on to that forever!_

“Is your name seriously Gary?” Harry’s doing a terrible job of keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Eggsy groans.

_Gary and Harry. For fuck sakes._

\------

 

The church up on the hill is the definition of quaint, it’s made out of stone, been there for at least a few centuries and even though it is sparsely decorated, it’s still quite picturesque. Today it is jam packed. Most of the elders in the village have come to support Roxy but also to pay their respects to Dawn. She had been a pillar of the community, the hotel bringing a much needed boost to their village.

Hamish, Harry and Percival feel a little out of place, surrounded by so many elderly villagers; they also happen to be a few of the tallest people in the small church, even while sitting down. None of them could choose someone to walk Roxy down the aisle, so it was decided that Eggsy would and then Tequila would walk Amelia down the aisle.

They watch a woman slowly make her way to quite possibly the smallest piano any of them have ever seen. The priest raises his arms, silently asking everyone to stand and the woman at the piano starts to play.

The old, wooden doors creak open, letting a stream of sunlight down the aisle. Tequila steps through and at his elbow is Amelia in a [ white fluttery gown ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bTkLKpXXXXbvXXXXq6xXFXXXu/Greek-Wedding-font-b-Dress-b-font-Beach-Simple-Deep-V-neck-Empire-with-Sash-Belt.jpg), a bouquet of pale blush roses surrounded by flowing ivy.

Hamish can’t help but beam at Jason, who in turn is also beaming, but the young man looks so proud to be walking his friend down the aisle and it makes Hamish’s heart beat a little bit faster.

Once they get to the altar, Tequila lifts up Amelia’s hands and places a kiss on her bouquet before letting her go. He stands off to the side and puffs up his chest a little, smile threatening to take over his face.

When the doors open again, Hamish, Harry and Percival feel absolutely gleeful as Roxy and Eggsy enter the church. Roxy’s [ white dress ](http://www.bridalelegancetulsa.com/UserData/InnerSlider/Jasmine%20Couture%20Designer%20Wedding%20Dresses%20152018b_73.jpg) flows freely, the hem just brushing the church floor. Instead of a veil, a long piece of lace falls from the straps of her dress, to form a short train behind her. Eggsy’s grin matches Tequila’s and Roxy almost bursts into tears at the sight of Amelia. They’d hidden their dresses from each other for so long and in this one perfect moment, it was all worth it.

Eggsy guides Roxy to the altar and places a kiss on her matching bouquet of blush roses and ivy, before standing off to the other side of the brides. He and Tequila share a quick nod in pride before the priest asks everyone to sit down.

The ceremony is beautiful and blessedly quick as the old church obviously does not have air conditioning. Both brides choked back tears at one point and even Eggsy and Tequila had to wipe their eyes a few times.

During the priest’s final blessing Eggsy and Tequila get up and pick up the stefana wedding crowns. They’d spent hours making them and it showed; the final products were crowns made of daisies and ivy, joined together by a long, white, satin ribbon. The priest nods and they each place a crown on the kneeling bride’s heads and step back again. Both Roxy and Amelia stand, turning to face the congregation with smiles and tears in their eyes. The priest finally declares them to be wife and wife and Roxy wastes no time in cupping Amelia’s face to press a much needed kiss to her soft lips.

The congregation stands up and claps for the newlyweds. Shouts of, “Na zisete!” are aimed at the brides; Percival leans over to Harry and Hamish “It means ‘Long life to you’!”

They butcher their pronunciation but still proclaim it with glee.

Everyone happily files out of the church. The fresh air smells incredible, the sunset is varying shades of yellow and orange and a nice breeze floats through the crowd. The wedding party stand off to one side, already thanking people for coming to the wedding. The three men stand back and watch the villagers shower Roxy and Amelia in love; they laugh when they get to see Eggsy and Tequila getting fawned over by some of the more outgoing elders.

Eggsy’s blush nearly reaches his ears and he looks up from the crowd to find Harry. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs because there’s no way he’s going to be able to see Harry anytime soon.

 

\-----

 

The reception has been set up in the courtyard of Vanquero. When Harry and Hamish walk through the gate, they’re both surprised at how it can go from raucous hen party to gorgeous outdoor wedding reception in a few days. There are tables set up in almost a zigzag pattern, all of them covered in white linen. The fairy lights from the hen party are still hung up, but now they’re accompanied by stripes of tulle twisted around them. The two-seater head table is right in front of the vine-covered archway; the thought that Harry and Hamish might get to sit with Eggsy and Jason definitely floats into their minds.

They find their spot and are delighted to note that they were right; Eggsy’s name card is right next to Harry’s and the same goes for Hamish and Jason across the table, although Hamish is already at the bar, no doubt getting drinks for everyone. Percival’s seat is right next to Harry’s, so the lot of them get to be at a single table. There’s an empty chair across from Percival’s seat, he leans over the table to snag a peek at the name card.

_James Spencer_

He raises a brow; he hasn’t heard that name before today but he also hasn’t spent much time away from Harry and Hamish either so it’s not much of a surprise. He sits down and picks up the bottle of white wine and studies the label.

_Pendragon Pinot Grigio_

_Camelot Vineyards_

_2017_  

The label has a stunning picture of what Percival assumes is the actual vineyard and he tries to place whether or not he’s heard of a vineyard on the island. He turns to Harry and shows him the bottle. “Is there a vineyard on the island?”

Before Harry answers, a deep voice interrupts. “It’s on the mainland, actually.”

Both Harry and Percival look up at the new voice and Percival is caught off guard by the handsome and instantly charming man standing across from them. He’s easily in his mid forties, casually dressed in a black button down and slate grey trousers, his dark brown hair swept boyishly to the side and not that Percival is _looking_ but there’s also no wedding band on his finger.

The man sticks out his hand and smiles. “James Spencer, of Camelot Vineyards.” He smiles and shakes both of their hands before sitting down. “Are you friends of Roxy’s or Amelia’s?”

Harry and Percival look at each other in a mild panic before turning back to James and blurting out, “Family?” in unison.

Percival recovers first before James can question them. “And you?”

James’ smile is cheeky. “A little of both? I guess I started out as a business partner with Roxy’s mother, we set up a vineyard tour package where they’d spend the day on the vineyard and then take a private ferry back to the island and the hotel at night. We actually still run the offer but my relationship with Roxy is far more fun than actual work.” He smiles. “Once Roxy took over,” his voice suddenly sombre, “I helped where I could. I had supplier contacts that I knew would help her out so I tried to stay involved as much as possible, make things easier on her.” He smiles again, “From there it just kind of bloomed into a relationship that was more fun than work.” He gestures to Vanquero. “And now I also happen to supply Tequila’s bar with my wines so it’s worked out for everyone in the end.”

Hamish gets back to the table and starts to hand out glasses of moscato. “For when Roxy and Amelia come in,” he advises. He goes to hand one to the stranger at the table and is immediately in media mode because there’s no way the stranger is looking at him like that and _doesn’t_ recognize him. “Hi,” he starts out formally, handing the fluted glass to the man. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

The man’s mouth is still hung open a bit. “You’re Hamish Montgomery! “

“Yes,” Hamish chuckles. “I am. Who might you be?”

“James Spencer, of Camelot Vineyards.”

“Oh! So this is your Moscato?” Hamish grins, shaking James’ hand.

“Uh, yes. Sorry, yes it is.” James is obviously still a little star struck. “It erm, it was my gift to Roxy and Amelia. The wine. I mean, I gave them all the wine for the party. This party.” He inhales deeply. “I’m going to stop talking now. Sorry.” He takes a long sip of wine if only to shut himself up.

Percival can’t help but chuckle at how flustered James has gotten. When James looks up at him as if to see if everyone else noticed how ridiculous he just was, his cheeks redden a bit when he sees Percival smile. “Not everybody saw.” Percival laughs, “But I know I did, and I’m a horrible gossip.” He takes a sip of the moscato and is delighted at the flavours; the fruitiness paired with the slight fizz is the perfect combo. He must hum his delight because now James is watching him closely. He’s so very aware of James’ eyes on him that he’s awkward in setting the glass down.

“Enjoyable?” James sits up a bit straighter, some confidence slowly coming back to him.

“Very.” Percy nods and smiles. He really should stop smiling like a goon at this man but he can’t help it. It’s been a long time since his last post-divorce fling and far too long since anyone has caught his attention in this way. He realizes he’s been staring at James while thinking about James and suddenly swivels around in his chair to stare at literally anything else. He may hear James chuckling, but he’s ignoring it.

Thankfully, people start to stand up because the wedding party is making their way towards the courtyard. Their table stands up and cheers as Roxy and Amelia make their way to their table.

Roxy’s eyes search them out and she grins madly when she sees them. She starts to run over to them but forgets about the joined flower crown she’s wearing and is yanked back a little. Amelia laughs and kisses her cheek; they _both_ make their way to Hamish, Harry and Percival. Roxy looks up at all three of her dads, tears filling her eyes. “I’m so happy you’re all here, Dads.” She chokes out before she and Amelia are enveloped into a huge group hug. Each man takes a moment to kiss both of them on the forehead and when they finally step back Roxy apologizes about her gross tears on their clothes.

“Darling, don’t even worry.” Harry says calmly, brushing her hair behind her ear. “You both look gorgeous today.”

“Thanks...dad?” Amelia tries out.

A wave of absolute joy washes over Harry. _Dad_. “Anytime, daughter-in-law.” His grin is so wide it hurts.

Roxy is so bloody happy about how this gambit paid off and when she can look into the eyes of three strangers who have welcomed her into their lives wholeheartedly, her heart feels like it’s about to burst. Her eyes flit over to the only other person at the table. “James! You made it!”

James smiles and leans over the table for a kiss. “I’m only sorry Marlo couldn’t make it too.”

“Ohhh, I miss her. Will you bring her sometime soon?”

“Of course! She loves the island.” James smiles.

Percival is still smiling on the outside but inside he feels like a heavy stone has settled on the butterflies in his stomach. When he turns to back to the table to sit down, James is looking at him hesitantly.

“So, I can honestly say I didn’t know Roxy had _three_ fathers. How on earth did that happen?”

“It’s a bit of a story,” Percival starts, a tight smile on his face. He’s trying not to shut down the friendly line of communication with James but it feels a bit fruitless now.

James leans forward, “Well, I’ve got the time and I’m all ears.” His stupid handsome smile is back and Percival feels weak. James takes a sip of his wine. “Marlo is spending the night with her grandparents, so I don’t have a dad curfew tonight.” He laughs and has another sip.

Percival’s jaw falls open but he quickly regains his composure, “Marlo is your daughter?”

“Yeah.” James pulls out his phone to show Percival his lockscreen. “She’ll be seven this October.”

The picture he shows Percival is of Marlo standing next to one of the grapevines with a bucket of grapes. She’s in denim overalls and big wellies, her proud, toothless grin says everything and her wavy brown hair is woven into two braids.

“I think the reason I like this picture so much was because that was the first time she didn’t hate the way I did her hair.” He laughs. “Took me ages to learn.”

Percival sighs, “So I’m about to be _this_ person but, did your... _wife_ teach you?”

James puts the phone away and smirks. “Oh I’m _so_ glad that I _was_ reading this right.” He winks at Percival. “And to answer your question, no. No wife, ever. I co-parent with her mother, who is a dear friend. We both wanted kids but had no interest in all the other stuff at the time, so we went in vitro and Marlo is both of us, just without the sex and couple stuff.”

“Oh! Well that’s a very forward way of thinking.” Percival smiles and tips his wine glass in cheers.

“Well, we sure thought so. And this way we get to keep our friendship/support system but also get a wonderful daughter out of it. Don’t get me wrong, co-parenting isn’t always easy but it’s worth it.”

Percival nods at Harry and Hamish. “Well I may just have to pick up some pointers from you.” He laughs.

\-----

Eggsy’s head rests on Harry’s chest as they slowly make their way around the dance floor. He’s got his hands tucked under Harry’s arms and Harry’s hands sit around Eggsy’s lower back. The song is soft, Eggsy’s pretty sure it’s called Crazy Love and he can’t imagine a more perfect song for this exact moment. It’s not that he’s in love with Harry, but it’s something he could definitely see happening in the future. If they had a future. He can’t imagine Harry would just up and leave his life in London, although he has daydreamed about that exact thing happening. But for now, his reality is that Harry is leaving tomorrow afternoon and may never come back.

Harry places a kiss on his forehead, “Eggsy? Your grip has tightened a lot.” He nudges Eggsy back a little so they can meet eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Eggsy’s eyes search Harry’s face. All he sees is adoration with a hint of concern and a small smile. He takes a deep breath and pulls Harry close to him again. “You leave tomorrow.”

“Oh. _That_.” Harry hugs him a bit tighter, a frown on his face. “I’m not sure what I can say that would make it better. For either of us.” He kisses Eggsy’s hair. He’s tried to tell himself he could make it work but that’s not how his life works. He’s got ties in London and family there too, even if he doesn’t speak to them often. But he can’t just pick up and leave. Nor does he really want to, he’d miss it too much; the island is gorgeous and does feel like home but the logistics are just too much for him right now. Harry nuzzles into Eggsy’s hair, the citrus pomade smell filling his nose. “If it were easy, I wouldn’t even hesitate to stay with you, Eggsy.”

“But you can’t.” Eggsy finishes for him, sadly. “Yeah, I figured as much. Sorry to be such a downer.”

“As much as we hate it, reality had to set in sometime. I’m sorry I have to leave you.”

Eggsy pulls back, his smile is a little watery but it’s still a smile. “Then we’ll just have to make tonight count, yeah?”

Harry’s smile is so warm it hurts. He cups Eggsy’s cheek, “You just try and stop me.” He leans down and their kiss is barely chaste but before he can get too carried away, Harry pulls back. “Come here.” He pulls Eggsy back to his chest and they continue to sway to the song.

Across the courtyard, Hamish sits on a chair facing the dancefloor, Jason’s chair is nudged right up to his and he’s got his arm wrapped around Jason’s broad shoulders. He taps his fingers to Van Morrison’s Crazy Love and smiles. This trip has been incredible, he’s had an amazing time with Jason and he’s now got a grown daughter _and_ a daughter in-law.

Jason fiddles with the edge of Hamish’s green and blue plaid kilt. “I can’t believe you wore a kilt.” He teases.

“It’s a formal event. Of course I was going to wear a kilt!”

“Are you like, stayin’ true to tradition and all?” Jason not-so-subtly nods at the kilt. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t imagined Hamish fully naked under that kilt. Tempting visions of him on Hamish’s lap with the kilt rucked up, pop up and he has to squash them down immediately.

Hamish scoffs, “Are you actually asking me if I’m wearing underwear?”

“Hey now, I’m just trying to get a good idea of what I’m in for later on. A man’s gotta be prepared.” Jason laughs.  

Prepared. Hamish is certain he’s not prepared to leave tomorrow. He sighs a little and pulls Jason close to press a kiss to his cheek. It’s going to be torture to leave him tomorrow. He’s surprised that he’s gotten attached this easily, but when he looks into Jason’s eyes, he hates that he’s not surprised. “So, hypothetically speaking, how would you feel about me flying down to see you sometimes or even flying you to London in the future?”

Jason leans up and stares at Hamish cautiously. “Seriously? You’d do that for me?” His heart melts when Hamish just shrugs like of course it’s something he’d do. “You like me that much?”

“I know it sounds bizarre to say so soon, but yes. I do like you that much.” Hamish says honestly. “What do you think about it? And it’s okay if you say no,” he tacks on.

“I was worried that I liked you way more than you liked me. So I’m gonna say that it’s definitely okay for you to do that.” Jason beams at Hamish. He’s so relieved to know that he hasn’t been imagining how strong their bond is and that Hamish is willing to fly down to see him? Well that’s just aces. He kisses Hamish happily, hands clutching Hamish’s button down shirt.

Hamish cups Jason’s jaw. “I’m absolutely mad for you, Jason Calhoun. And don’t you forget it.” He kisses him again. Jason pulls away slightly only to rest his head on Hamish’s shoulder. Hamish could get used to this kind of affection all the time.

\-----

The morning after the wedding was a very low key affair. No one had really overdone it the night before, so everyone was in a good mood at breakfast. It was a cereal, toast and tea sort of morning, no one wanted Eggsy to have to make them all breakfast, so they all served themselves and sat down at the table.

Stories were shared from the night before, compliments given to Roxy and Amelia for having a wonderfully fun wedding and kudos given to Tequila for curating a solid soundtrack for the evening.

The fact that Harry, Hamish and Percival were set to leave in a couple hours was never brought up, even though it absolutely loomed overhead, like a dark cloud filled with cold, unforgiving rain.

\-----

Both Harry and Hamish had more difficult goodbyes to attend to, so Percival set about spending his last few hours on the island with his possible- _No, not “possible”. I’m going to treat it like a fact now-_ with his daughter and his new daughter in-law. He’s in their suite, sitting between them both; all of them have at least one photo album on their laps.

Percival coos over a photo of Roxy in what he is sure is Dawn’s overalls with a brightly coloured shovel and pail.

“I used to make mud pies a lot, apparently.” Roxy smiles at the picture. Percival flips the page and they both burst out laughing. All four pictures on the page were taken after the photo on the last page. Toddler Roxy ditched her mum’s overalls and in just her diaper, sat in a mud puddle and splashed around till she was covered, head to toe.

“I’m so glad your mum took so many photos of you.” It’s like he can still be a part of her growing up, even though he wasn’t actually there. He finishes up that album and Amelia hands him another.

Roxy leans over to get a good look at the cover. “Ohhhh no, that’s my secondary school album!” she groans.

Amelia laughs, “Oh, this one is my favourite.”

“Okay, you laugh, but I’ve seen _your_ secondary photos!” Roxy points accusingly at her wife. “Don’t act like you didn’t have an Avril Lavigne phase! I _know_ you still have some of those ties!”

“Ties are always fashionable.” Amelia smirks, opening up a photo box. She takes out a stack of photos and starts to sift through them. Most of them are of the hotel but probably from when Dawn first purchased it. She recognizes several spots, grinning at the hideous pastel coloured _everything_. When Amelia looks back in the box, at a quick glance it looks empty but she pokes at the bottom of the box and realizes it’s actually an envelope that’s the same colour as the inside of the box. “Oooo!” She trills and wiggles the envelope out of the box.

By now she’s got both Percival’s and Roxy’s attention and so she might be a bit more dramatic than necessary when she takes the photos out of the envelope. But Amelia gasps for real when she takes a look at the first photograph. A much younger Dawn is immediately recognizable, her blonde hair flowing behind her, as if caught in a gust of wind, a massive smile on her face as she hugs Percival from the side. She’s in the exact pair of overalls they just saw baby Roxy in and a white t-shirt. But it’s Percival’s outfit that made Amelia gasp. “The 90’s were such a fashionable period, weren’t they, Percy?” She laughs and turns the photo around for the others to see.

Roxy gasps and snatches the photo from Amelia. “Oh my god! How many colours are even on those pants?!” She holds it up for Percival and he groans loudly.

“Oh no, like five? Oh my god, why were they animal print? And so baggy?!” He holds up his hand to block the image out. He’d had fantastic fashion sense in the 90’s but now he just looks ridiculous. “I don’t even know what to do about that horrendous photo.” He laughs.

“Well at least you didn’t wear it to the wedding!”

“Oh dear lord, why would I have kept those?!” He delicately turns the photo around so he doesn’t have to face his past fashion mistakes.”I can’t believe your mum kept that photo!”

“There’s more!” Amelia chimes in with glee. “It’s Hamish!” she squeals. He’s in an olive coloured suit that is waaay too big, even for his tall frame and she keeps staring at how loose-fitting the pants are. “Is this proper business wear? Oh my god!”

Percival bursts out in giggles, “He’s got hair!”

They all marvel at the long, jet black hair that sits just above Hamish’s shoulders, each taking turns with saying “Oh my god” or “So. Much. Hair.”

“Harry’s next, right?” Percival knows he sounds too excited but he doesn’t care.

Amelia digs the last photo out and her jaw falls.

“Good? Bad? Goodbad?” Roxy pesters, leaning up against Percival.

“It’s...it’s…” Amelia starts but cannot finish.

“It’s made her speechless, ohhh it’s goodbad!” Roxy takes the photo from Amelia's light grip and turns it so both she and Percival can see it. Roxy is delighted to see that it is in fact goodbad; Harry is leaning against the wall of the hotel, but he’s got a hideous pair of corduroy trousers on, in what Roxy would describe as diarrhea brown and an untucked shirt with such an abrasive pattern on it that she can’t stop staring. Yellows and purples and odd geometric looking shapes take over the entire shirt; it looks terrible mixed with the trousers and now Roxy can’t stop laughing.

“Is that an earring?!” Percival pulls the photo closer to himself and cries out in joy. It _is_ an earring and it absolutely is a long dangly one with a feather on the end. “This is gold.” He wipes away a few tears from laughing so hard.

“Now more than ever I think each of you should be grateful for Dawn sleeping with you.” Amelia teases. “I can’t imagine folks were lining up around the block for you three.”

“Technically,” Percival holds up a finger, “I was already engaged.”

“How?!” Roxy and Amelia chorus.

“Oh shut up.” He huffs, handing the photos back to Amelia. “You should keep those out though, just in case we ever need blackmail material.”

Roxy’s smile fades a little. “Will...uh, will you be coming back, just in case we need to blackmail you?” She adds on hastily. She knows the boys are having a tough time saying goodbye to both Harry and Hamish and she’s spent time focusing on that instead of admitting she’s going to have to say goodbye to them too. She’s bonded the most with Percival and it sucks to suddenly have more family, only to have to see them go again so soon. She doesn’t want to pressure him, or any of them for that matter, but she’s going to miss them more than she thought she would.

Percival pats her knee and then brings her into a side hug. “Well now I have two very good reasons now, don’t I?” He squeezes Amelia’s hand too.

“Three.” Amelia smirks. “I saw how much time you spent with James last night.”

“Oh relax.” He rolls his eyes, “If anything, we’re just friends right now.”

“You have his mobile number though, right?”

“Ugh, yes but, that doesn’t mean anything.” He groans.

“It absolutely means something! He wouldn’t just give it to you if he wasn’t interested.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Percival tries to change the subject. “Where are you going on your honeymoon?”

Roxy shrugs, “We couldn’t really afford much so we decided to save up for one. Besides, someone needs to run the hotel.”

“And before you ask, no, the boys cannot do it.” Amelia laughs.

That sets them off, recounting the story of how Eggsy nearly set the roof on fire. They wheeze and cry while trying to explain it. Percival laughs along but now the idea for a proper wedding gift has been planted in his mind and he starts to plan.

\-----

Eggsy and Harry sit on the edge of the docks, Hamish’s boat is off in the distance (with both Hamish and Tequila on board) and Harry’s luggage is behind them. There are moments where Eggsy wants to lean back on it, but then it’s a physical reminder that Harry is leaving and he stops himself.

He’s dips his feet into the crystal blue water, not worrying about getting his clothes wet because he’s in shorts. Harry’s feet are in the water too, but his trousers have been rolled up and his oxfords, with the socks inside, are behind him.

Eggsy’s knee bumps into Harry’s. “It’s gonna sound sappy, but I’m gonna miss you.” He lets his foot hook around Harry’s bare ankle; any sort of physical connection is nice right now.

Harry sighs. The self deprecating thoughts he’s been pushing away for a few days start to rise to the surface. “Now should I say my negative thoughts out loud or continue to think the best?” When he looks at Eggsy, he’s more than disheartened to see the young man’s face fall for all of a second.

“Maybe you should say them out loud.” Eggsy shrugs. “Maybe they’re just what I need to hear. Maybe they’ll calm me down.”

“You don’t want that, Eggsy.”

“And why not?”

“Because I really want to end this trip on a high note, not thinking about how this can’t possible work out long term, how I’m far too old for you, how you shouldn’t be burdened with a fifty one year old man coming to terms with his sexuality!” Harry’s hands are thrown up in the air before he crumples in on himself and sighs loudly. “You should find yourself a proper boyfriend, one that actually lives here.” He says into his hands.

Eggsy purses his lips, “And you? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna move on?” He knows he sounds testy, but Harry’s obviously been holding on to this shit all weekend and Eggsy isn’t about to put up with this negative crap.

“You know I won’t.” Harry looks up at him sadly, before straightening up again. “Eggsy, I’m going to go back to London, open up my tailor shop and feel pathetic, until I retire so I can feel pathetic at home all day, every day.” He places his hand over Eggsy’s on the dock. “You are irreplaceable, Eggsy.”

“But?”

“But...there’s just no telling when I could even come back. It took months of planning to make this trip possible. Coming back every few months would be a logistical nightmare for me.”

 _A nightmare. Fucking wonderful._ Eggsy frowns at their hands on the dock. “Right.” But Harry _is_ right. Eggsy couldn’t just up and leave every few months just to see him for a few days; even just from a financial standpoint, it’s a terrible idea. He gives Harry his hand back and then shuffles over so they’re shoulder to shoulder and so he can nuzzle into Harry’s neck. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s not like I could make that trip either.”

Harry wraps an arm around him and kisses his head. “I don’t mean for this to sound glib, but I want to keep in touch. Even if it’s just a text or a phone call, I still want to hear from you.”

“Maybe even skype?”

“You just try and stop me from seeing your beautiful face...Gary.”

Eggsy sits up straight and glares at him. “Suddenly, I’m okay with you leaving,” he deadpans.

Harry’s arm tightens around him, pulling him back to his side. “Oh you couldn’t possibly mean that!” Harry teases, peppering Eggsy’s face and hair with kisses. Eggsy’s giggles and half hearted attempts to stop him, lighten the mood to the point where they can both forget about Harry's departure for a little bit more. 

\-----

In the end, it’s almost like the receiving line at the wedding. Roxy, Amelia, Tequila and Eggsy are all lined up on the dock, giving out hugs and kisses to the departing trio.

Hamish is not even remotely shy about the final kiss he gives Jason and appropriately gets teased about it afterwards.

Harry is a bit more aware of their surroundings and cups Eggsy’s face and places a soft kiss on his lips. It’s a struggle to not put all of his feelings into it, but he manages.

Roxy gets three of the tightest hugs of her life that afternoon, as if each hug was trying to stop her from bursting into tears. She maintains her decorum until all three of her dads are on the boat, waving at her. She chokes back a sob and then she can’t actually stop. Amelia wraps her up in a hug and the boys soon follow suit; they become a gross, sobbing, hug pile; only Amelia is able to look back at the boat and give them a small wave, letting them know that she’s got this from here.

\-----

Harry lifts up his glasses to wipe away more than a few tears. “Well, I can safely say that was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through.” Leaving Roxy and Eggsy behind will eat at him for days, he just knows it. But at least he also knows that he’s not alone in that. There currently isn’t a dry eye on this boat, each man dealing with his emotions in his own way. Hamish stays utterly focused in steering the boat, while Percival disappears into the cabin for awhile and Harry just sits there, much like he did when they arrived at the island; legs stretched out in front of him, hands thrust between his knees, simply to stop himself from fidgeting. When Percival finally joins them on deck, it's obvious he's been crying but it goes without saying that if they bring it up, it will set them all off again.

They quickly settle into sailing mode and it’s not until the island is out of view that Percival sits in front of Harry and Hamish. “So, we obviously didn’t get the girls much of a wedding gift-” He waves off belated panic from the both of them. -“but I know exactly what we can get them and trust me, you are both going to _love_ it.” He smirks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Obviously there's going to be sequel at some point but no definite time yet :)


End file.
